Young Amore: Genderbent
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Linka and Ronaldo want to improve their relationship but its been a little complicated can they make it work or will they just stay at friends?
1. Chapter 1

It was a stary night and young white hair girl wearing an orange blouse and a blue skirt, was sitting on her bed looking at her phone with a number dialled in, but she was deciding whether or not to push the call button.

"Come on Linka Loud, this shouldn't be hard, it's just asking a friend out to my dad's restaurant for a shake, just call it that." She said as she was about to press call, he phone started to buzz and showed a picture her friend Ronaldo calling, she freaked out and almost dropped her phone, but she grabbed it, took a deep breath and pressed answer.

"Hey, I was just about to call you Ronnie." She said

 _"Hey lame-o, I was just checking on my favourite lady friend and was wondering "should I ask Linka Loud out on a date or wait till she works up the courage to call me."."_ He said, Linka was now blushing on the other end. _"And before you ask I would love too let's say tomorrow when Bebe goes to visit Loki for a date."_ He said. _"Oh and tell Loki not to eavesdrop when you are in the room."_ He said before hanging up. Linka then went to the door and opened it to reveal her brothers falling onto the floor.

"Oh hey, Linka." Loki, the eldest brother said. Linka was now tapping her foot and had her arms crossed and had a scowl.

"Welp we should get going right guys." Lynn Jr. Siad. The brothers then got up and left the room, Linka then smirked and closed the door, she then hopped on the bed and sighed happily.

"I got a date with Ronnie." She sighed as she grabbed Bun-Bun. "Oh Bun-Bun this is going to be great, just Ronnie and Me having fun, hanging out and maybe..." She then blushed as she hugs the stuffed bunny and kicked her feet. "Okay calm down, I'm sure Ronnie isn't freaking out by this." She said.

-Meanwhile-

Ronaldo was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was then messing with his hair trying to find the right style.

"Come on, why can't I make this work?" He said as he was messing with his hair. "Damn why am I getting so worked up over this! Is just hanging out with Linka, its not like its a date." He said.

 _"Hey "Ronnie" hurry up in their!"_ He heard someone call out.

"Carlota! I told you not to call me that! And I'll be out soon alright." He said.

 _"Whatever, just hurry up, I swear you spend more time in front of the mirror then Carl."_ Carlota said. Ronaldo sighs as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then shook his head to making his hair normal again. He then left the bathroom and went to his room, he then looked at his photos and saw him and Linka in the orange heart. He then thinks back to how all this started.

* * *

Just Testing the waters if you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

-One Year Earlier-

Linka was in the cafeteria eating her food with Clare McBride, till she felt something wet on her skirt she looked down and saw a wet purple rag.

"Ugh, Hey Ronnie!" Linka called out, Ronaldo then looked back.

"Oh Hey Loud, what's up?" He asked.

"Look, Ronnie, I know you have a crush on me, but putting a wet rag on my seat, is just so immature." Linka explained.

"Oh, I don't know I think it did the job." Ronaldo said as he got up and walked behind her and spotted a noticeable panty line forming from the wet spot on her skirt. Linka then blushed and covered herself.

"You're such a perv, Ronnie!" Linka said.

"Only to girls that I quote on quote "Have a crush on" and stop calling me Ronnie." He said.

"Fine! I guess I was wrong about you, I'll leave you alone then jerk!" She said as she left. Ronaldo then looked to his friends and gave him a "you fucked up look"

"Oh come on guys, this is Linka Loud, she'll be over it and will be crawling back." He said but little that he knew he really hurt the little white haired girl.

-Afterschool-

Ronaldo was the first one home, as usual, finding the things that he'll need to get ready for his family's return but he soon heard the front door open and slam shut, he looked out and saw his older sister Roberta or what her boyfriend Loki and friends, called her "Bebe", but she as soon as she saw her younger brother, her expression change.

"Ronaldo!" She said as she took off her earrings and tied she green shirt around her waist. Ronnie knew that he was in trouble. Ronaldo then made his way to his room but he never made it as he was tackled onto the ground, Bebe then held his neck and leg, Ronaldo was now choking as he tapped out.

"Okay, okay what did I do!" He asked as he was tapping out.

"You made Linka cry and Loki break up with me!" She yelled.

"So! How is that my fault?!" He asked still in pain.

Ronaldo Santiago, you and Linka may have a rocky relationship but you've gone too far!" She said.

"So?" He said.

"So! Ronnie girls are fragile things you can't be hurting them!" She said.

"Really can't say that, when you got me in a hold! And don't call me Ronnie!" He said, Bebe then lets her go of her brother.

"Look, you are going to apologize to her so Loki and I can get back together again!" She commanded.

"Oh, really and how are you going to do that? Make me go on a double date you?" Ronaldo said with a chuckle, he then looked at his sister who nodded. "Oh crap!" He said as Bebe grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to his bedroom.

-Meanwhile-

Linka was in her room laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Hun, how you feeling?" Her mother Rita Loud asked.

"Mom, is it wrong for a girl, to like someone who teases them?" Linka asked.

"Well it's usually the other way around, but there's nothing wrong with it." She said.

"I know but, he was really mean, he even teases me in front of his friends." She said as she faces her mother.

"Well don't worry sweetie, i'm sure that he'll apologize soon."

"Well that soon is going to have to be now, Bebe just texted and wants to us to go on a double date." Linka then sat up and looked at her brother. "But I understand if you don't want to go." He said, Linka noticed how upset he was, she knew that her brother broke up with his girlfriend but she knew how much he liked Bebe.

"Okay, I'll go along, I won't miss the chance to get some free grub." She said Loki face the lit up.

"Great, I'll get dressed!" He said as he ran to his room, Linka and Rita then laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave, while you get dressed, hun and make sure to get Ronaldo to spend a lot on you." Rita said as she started to get ready for her "date" with Ronnie.

-An Hour Later-

Roberta wearing a green dress with a lighter green jacket with flowers in her hair, while Ronaldo had his hair comb back tightly with a purple dress shirt and khakis were standing in front of Jean Juan's French Mex awaiting for their special guests.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." He said

"Well get used to it!" Bebe said as she grabbed him and fixes him a bit. "Now Ronaldo, you are going to treat Linka with respect okay, do it for your big sister." She asked as she gave him a pout. She then spotted Loki and Linka, Ronaldo was more focused on Linka she was wearing her long hair in ponytail, had on an orange blouse and her long blue skirt that stops at her ankles, she looked like the purest angel, Ronaldo then noticed that Bebe was looking at her with a smirk, Ronaldo then looked away with a blush.

"Hey, Ron...aldo." Linka said, that hurt Ronaldo a bit, though he hated being called Ronnie, he didn't mind when Linka said it, in fact, he welcomed it, but now he felt like he messed up.

"Shall we head inside?" Loki said.

"Sure Ronaldo would you get the door please?" Bebe asked, he then grabbed it and watched as his sister, her boyfriend and then Linka as she passed him, Ronaldo caught her scent she was wearing the perfume he got her for the Christmas last year.

'Don't screw this up, Ronnie' He said to himself as he went inside. The group was then escorted to their table. As they did Bebe and Loki were just chatting like they didn't break up while Ronaldo and Linka we're just sitting awkwardly, well Ronaldo was, Linka was just eating her food, completely ignoring him.

"So… Linka how has the rest of your day been?" He asked.

"Fine." She said, not even looking at him.

"O-okay, so how about this food, huh I like exotic cheese but only a few chips, not worth it." He said with a chuckled, but to no response. 'C'mon Ronnie, you have to get her to talk somehow.' He thought as he tapped his food, he then looked at his sister and her date all acting cutesie.

"God I would be embarrassed if my girlfriend, just kept talking all that baby talk." He said

"Ugh I know right and he does this at home all the time, he the only reason why our phone bill is way over." Linka said as she giggled.

"Are you kidding, it was so worse for us that Bebe had to use a payphone," Ronaldo said the two then chuckled and starts having an actual conversation. After dinner was over the group was about to leave when Ronaldo's friends came in, they saw him and Linka.

"Ronaldo, what's going on?" One of them asked.

"Oh I-uh well…" Ronaldo then looked at Linka who was looking a bit hurt, he then took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I was on a date, with Linka." He said.

"Wow, we knew it!" They said as they started laughing. "You really have it bad." They mocked.

"Well, at least he had the guts to ask me out, unlike you boys, Ronnie are you going to walk me home?" She asked as she held her arm out. Ronnie then took it and escorted his date back home all while Loki and Bebe were watching with excitement… and worry since they drove here.

-The Santiago Resident-

Both Bebe and Loki drove up to The Santiago Residences Bebe was hugging and kissing Loki goodbye as he left for vanzila. He waited for his sister to say her goodbye.

"So… I guess I'm forgiven?" Ronaldo asked.

"Well, that depends." She said

"Okay, what do I have to do?" He asked

"Simple, just close her eyes." She said, Ronnie then closed his eyes, he then felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek.

"Come by my place for a video game marathon and you'll be forgiven." She said as she skips back to her family car leaving the young boy with a dreamy smile as he went inside.

-Flashback End-

"You know what I got nothing to worry about." Ronnie said as he laid in the bed excited for what's to come.

* * *

Tod Graymoon: Thank you and I will.

Zoryan El Muerto: yep and i'm sure you'll like what I got plan.

Guest: Yeah but I like Ronnie it works as boy and girls name.

Crazymancody895: Thank you and I will.

* * *

And remember if you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter will contain multiple flashbacks and guess on what Lynn Sr. Restaurant will be like this will also mark the beginning of Ronaldo and Linka's relationship I made it this long just for you guys.

* * *

Linka was at the shopping mall with her mother going through the bargain racks looking for the perfect dress.

"Dang it, why is looking for an orange dress so hard!" Linka complained. Rita then looked at her only daughter.

"Oh sweetie it's okay, that just means you can experiment with other things." Her mother said. "Oh likes this one, this one says i'm fierce but gentle." She said as she pulled out a rose silk dress that was so puffy it looked like she was celebrating her quinceanera… In Texas.

"Yeah… I don't think that's me, besides Ronnie doesn't like "big spectacles" and I want him to focus on me and not my clothes." She said.

"I hope you mean in a conversation." Rita said.

"Of course, what else would he focus on?" Linka asked.

"Hopefully you." Rita said. She then looked over and saw that Linka was distracted, she looked over and saw that she was looking at a Victoria Secret poster, she saw the models and soon felt embarrassed. He pressed her hands to her chest and sighed.

"Hey hun, is everything alright?" Rita asked.

"I'm fine." She said as she walked away.

"Hey, sweetie, what do you say we do something risky?" She asked, Linka then felt her mother drag her into the Victoria Secrets, Linka was an embarrassed she looked around and saw women from teenagers all with budding breast some bouncing while they laughed others holding bra over them. Linka was now feeling self-conscious.

"Mom can we go I don't want to be here." She begged.

"Oh come on Linka, when do we ever get to just act like girls, in a house filled with boys, plus look at how cute this nighty look it was a peach coloured satin & lace cami set.

"It is kinda cute." She said, she then looked over and saw a Ruffle Mesh Babydoll, she went over to it a blush crept over her face as she reached over for it, she then pulls her hand back and sighs. She then saw her mother reach for it and inspected it.

"I see." She said as she took it to the register and paid for it.

"Come on, let's just keep this between you and me." She said as they left the shop during the car ride Linka held onto the bag and started to think to the last time, she was so embarrassed.

-Flashback-

Linka was in her room reading Lady Ace Savvy, wearing nothing but a tank top and panties, just trying to pass time when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh, what do you guys want I'm trying to read my…. comics" As she opened the door it revealed Ronaldo, with a blush creeping on his face. Linka then started to blush and slams the door shut. "Ronaldo what are you doing here!" She asked.

"I told you I was coming over yesterday, remember we're supposed to have a rematch remember?" He said. It completely slipped her mind.

"Fine, just wait downstairs!" She yelled, Ronaldo then left towards the living room and waited, Linka had her hands on her face as she slid down the door and groans. After a while she came down in her usual orange blouse and dark blue skirt she then went downstairs and sat next to Ronaldo, both didn't say anything or did anything.

"So uh should we get started?" She asked

"S-Sure." He said as they reach for the controller their hands grazed.

"Oh Sorry." They both said. They then grabbed the controllers and turned on the game, but the two just weren't in it.

"Come on Ronaldo, just focus on this." Linka said.

"I can't." He said, "I'm just too distracted." He said

"About what?" She asked

"What I saw, it was so embarrassing." He said

"Look it's okay, I really don't mind that you saw me in my underwear, I do it around my brothers so you shouldn't be any different.

"What, you were in your underwear?" He said

"Yes, you saw me!"

"That's not what I what I meant." He said

"Then what did you mean?" She asked

"Bebe and Loki were dry humping in your living room while I was on my way here, alright!" He said.

"So you didn't mind seeing me in half naked?" She asked

"What no, Bebe basically does the same thing when the a/c breaks plus your my best friend I treat you like one of the guys, which makes it much easier since well you know." He said Linka then looked down at her chest and covered them. "Phew, glad to get that off my chest, shall we continue?" He asked, he then felt a slap on his cheek and saw a saddened Linka.

"Well sorry, i'm not all the other girls." She said with a huff as she went upstairs.

"Linka come on, i'm sorry." He said as he followed her, Ronaldo then went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Linka, I didn't mean it like that." He said

"You're just saying that." She called from the other side.

"Linka why are you so angry about this, you said that you don't mind if your brothers see you." He said.

"You're such an idiot I'm not angry about that." She said,

"Then what are you angry about? All I said was that you were like the guys, some girls would take that as a compliment." He said.

"Yeah some but not me, don't you know how insensitive that is?" She asked.

"Why should you care, it's not like you are like others girls." He said

"Excuse me!" Linka said

"Yeah, you're a tomboy, you read action comics and your way cuter than other girls." Ronaldo then covered his mouth. Linka then opened the door and looked at him.

"W-What did you say?" She asked

"Nothing." he said

"No, you said something." Linka said as she got closer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

"Did you say I was cuter?" She asked.

"No, I didn't say that." He said as he looked away with a blush.

"Yes you did, admit it." She said

"No never!" He said. Linka then gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Ronnie." She asked as she started to quiver her lip.

"(Groan) I hate it when you do that! Fine yes, you're cuter than the other girls in school." He said

"But why?" She asked. "I don't use makeup, or buy fancy clothes or have 'distractions." She said as she placed her hands on her chest.

"Linka if I cared about every big boobed girl I wouldn't be able to hang with you or leave my bedroom." He said, which made her laugh.

"Really?" She asked

"Really Really." He said, Linka then hugged him, Ronaldo then took a big whiff and sighed at her sent.

"Coconut guava." He whispered.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" She asked

"Um, no." He said the two then chuckled, he then gave Linka a little pinch on her but cheeks, making yelp.

"I may not be a boob man, but I do appreciate your 'Ass-set'." He said, Linka then smacked him as they went back to finished their game.

-Flashback End-

Linka sighed at her memory, that's when her point of view of Ronaldo was changed.

(Speaking off)

Ronaldo was holding a laundry basket walking around the apartments gathering everyone's dirty laundry, which wasn't that hard everyone else's clothes weren't all bad till he reached Carlota's load which was separated trip all on its own.

"(Knocks On Door) Carlota, It's laundry day." He said, he then opened the door and saw a mountain of clothes waiting for him.

"Every time, Carlota why do you need these much clothes?" He said as he started to pile them into the basket, he then reaches to his most hated article of clothing girls underwear.

"How could she wear these." He said. Carlota had panties from briefs to g-strings. "And why does Aunt Frida allow her to buy these." He said.

"I wonder if Linka would wear these if I…" Ronaldo then shook his head. "Don't be a perv, Ronnie!" He said out loud. "Besides "those" one were much better." He said as he thought about a pleasant memory.

(Casagrande resident: Months earlier)

Ronaldo was getting things set up in his room tv was ready, games all set and snacks… were eaten by Lalo. Mom has to work late, Bebe is with Aunt Frida and Grandma out of town and only Carlota, CJ, and Carlitos and Grandpa were in the bodega for a night sale and Loki was napping on the couch, which means me and Linka won't have any destrations, now just gotta wait for her to get out of the shower." he said as he sits down on the ground and waits as he did, his mind began to wonder as the words 'Linka in the shower' repeated in his head, he could see her now Linka in his shower her silhouette moving to wash her body, Ronaldo then shook his head trying to erase that image.

"Come on Ronnie, this is Linka your best friend, you shouldn't mess this up beside she might not feel the same." He said just then his door opened and a steaming Linka, wearing only an orange shirt, walked in.

"Man I need that shower, alright let's get started." She said as he sat down, as she did Ronaldo then saw a flash of red under the shirt he didn't notice that her eyes were following her legs.

"Ronnie are you okay?" Linka asked.

"Y-yeah, let's just get your beatdown over with." He said.

"Oh yeah." She said as they played round after round, till things get boring for them.

"Man these games aren't exciting anymore." Ronaldo said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" She asked.

"Well, sometimes I would see Lexx and Leif strip every time they played around, so how about this every time I lose, take off a piece of clothing and vice versa." He suggested until he realized that Linka only had a shirt on. "Uh, you know what forget it, that was a stupid suggestion." He said

"Sounds fun." Linka said, Ronaldo then looked at her with confusion.

"Uh, what?" He asked

"Sounds fun, plus you have a head start, something you desperately need." She joked as Ronaldo got irritated.

"Fine then bring it on!" He said after a few rounds Ronaldo kept losing and losing till he left in his underwear.

"One more round, I have a good feeling about this one." He said as his eyes twitched. Linka then sighed and paused the game.

"You so bent on seeing what's under my shirt aren't you?" She asked

"Well, I - I...I - I, uh… yes." He said with a blush, Linka then gave him a stern look.

"Alright." She said as she sat up and started to slowly lift her shirt off, Ronaldo wanted to stop her, but he really need to see this as they reached her thighs he started to more and more nervous she then pulled up the shirt and revealed that… she was wearing a pair of Lynn's shorts. Ronaldo then looked at her and she and "gotcha" look plaster on her face. Ronaldo then hung his head in shame, got up turned off the console and crawled into bed.

"Good Night Linka." He said.

"Oh come, you didn't honestly think that I would spend the night here with just a shirt did you?" She asked

"No." He said. As he pulled the covers over him more.

"Tell you what, why don't you come out and I'll show you something." She said

"Oh, what those little faces on your toenails." He said

"Just look." She said Ronaldo then looked down and saw the red shorts were on the ground, he then looked up her legs and saw that she was wearing a bikini style panties, with two white bows and the sides and white frills on leg holes. "Happy now, Ronnie?" She asked Ronaldo just nods as she turns off the lights. "Good, now let's get to be, though I bet you'll be awake for a while, good night." She said crawled into bed, his bed making it more awkward amd worse for the young man.

-Present-

"Yeah, those were much better." He sighed he then puts the rest of the of the clothes into the basket as he did, he started to think what he should wear for his meet up with.

-Days Later-

It was the hit new restaurant royal woods has ever had, from arcade games to that home cooked feeling when eating, that's right Lynn Loud Sr. opened his restaurant a year ago and business was booming. Not only does he has a good spot, great traffic flow and a wonderful crew cooking with him and don't think that Loud children were just twiddling their thumbs here they all were working, save for Leon. Loki and Lynn were waiting tables, Loni used to help with the waiting but couldn't remember which order went where and would always mess up orders so they just have him holding a spoon for a dollar an hour. Luke and Lane handled the entertainment. Which was great since most of the people that enjoy them were teens and children, Leif, Lexx and Levi handled security, Levi installed the place with multiple hidden cameras and kept the place up to date, electronic menus, tablets installed into tables and free wifi. Leif and Lexx do patrols around the placed in their camouflage car. Rita and Leon were at the register. Linka would also wait tables and handled register, but tonight she was sitting and the counter, wearing her usual attire playing a brain pop on the counter tablet to try to calm down her nerves, every so often she would look back at the door and see if Bebe and Ronaldo would walk through but not yet.

"Seriously where are they and they complain that I take too long." Linka said, just then a cream soda float was presented in front of her she looked up and saw her father.

"So he's not here yet huh?" She asked.

"No, I know it takes three hours to get here, but…"

"Linka, sweetie there is a thing called traffic, plus you how hard it is to find a parking spot at my place.

"True but, I just (sigh) I'm just worried if he changed his mind." She said as she sips her drink.

"Now, Linka I highly doubt that he would do that after all, you two been through." He said, Linka then started to have memories of everything that has happened.

"Plus if it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't have my location." He said as he left as he did she looked back to see Bebe, but she was alone. Linka was now sad she decided to grab her drink but someone else it.

"Hey!" Linka then looked to her side and saw Ronaldo sipping her drink.

"Hey." He said, Linka then tired to play it cool by resting her arm on the counter.

"I thought you would be late." She said

"Come on, it's me like I leave my cute friend hanging." He said as he sat down next to her the two then began talking to each other, catching up on what they have been missing out on, but Linka noticed that Ronnie was acting guilty.

"So how are your "band of thieves?" Linka asked with a chuckle but she noticed that he was laughing, except he was distraught.

"Were fine, the usual thing going to the skatepark, doing tricks all that stuff." He said

"How's Sameer?" She asked

"He's fine the guy tried to kickflip and the poor guy credit card himself." He chuckled.

"How Casey?" She asked.

"He's cool, but he's been seeing this girl for awhile now so we have to make sure to invite her to hang out with us." He said. He then took a sip of Linka's drink.

"And what about Nikki?" She asked Ronaldo then choked on the drink and started coughing. "Okay, what happened?" She asked.

"Well…"

(Flashback)

Ronaldo was in his room getting ready for his trip back to his hometown, and to see Linka again when he heard a tap on the window he looked and saw Nikki. He went over and opened it.

"S'up Nick." He said.

"Hey Santiago, I was on my way to the skate park, you wanna hang?" She asked.

"I would love that, but Roberta and I were about to leave for Royal Woods." He explains.

"Oh~ Got a date with that Loud girl?" She teased.

"Something like that; we're just going to have a soda and catch up." He said.

"So tell me something; what is she to you?" She asked as she sat down on the windowsill. Ronaldo turned to her.

"She's my best friend, she's someone I don't want to hurt, someone who matters to me." He said

"I see, so you don't care if she dating someone else?" She asked, Ronaldo then looked at her. "She's a cute girl, funny, smart plus she can hold a conversation, I won't be surprised that she doesn't have a little fan club in royal woods." She said, Ronaldo then sighed.

"She doesn't have a fan club and she doesn't have a boyfriend and even if she did why should I care?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe because I can tell when a guy is in love." She said. Ronaldo then sighed and looked at her. "You better say something before it's too late, 'Ronnie'." Nikki said. Ronaldo then sighs. "And don't forget it's vice versa too." She said as she enters the room and kisses his cheek. She then left and Ronaldo felt his cheek.

(Present)

"S-She told you that?" She asked.

"Yeah." He admitted "Linka I would understand if you don't feel the same way, I don't want things to be awkward between us, but I have to tell you that after everything we been through I need you to know, Linka Loud, I really like you and I was wondering if you want to try this long-distance dating thing?" He asked, Linka then thought about, she liked Ronaldo but even she wasn't so sure. "Well I mean if you want to make it work, I guess we could try." She said

"R-Really!" He asked as he grabbed her hand, they blushed as they looked away from, each other but as they did Ronaldo couldn't help but feel hateful stares, he looked around and saw that all ten of her brothers were staring at him, he got nervous.

"Hey would do you wanna go for a walk?" She asked

"Yes please." He said the two then left the restaurant as they walked Linka wrapped herself around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to make this work." The two thought as they continued their walk.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: 8.9!

Doritopaw101: Thank you.

Crazymancody895: Thanks think of it like a teaser for what's to come

Guest: Yep, now let's see what happened next


	4. Chapter 4

To the guest that asked if Linka from Linka's Lost Heart was bi, she wasn't she was a lesbian, just because Luna's bi doesn't mean you have to automatically assume all the girls in The Loud House will be will be bi, their are other sexual preferences.

* * *

After her successful date, Lincoln and Ronaldo finally started their relationship, but can they make it work?

Linka was in her room, reading comics in her undies as usual, but she wasn't reading her normal Lady Ace, but instead she was reading girl magazine, this issue was about "how to look good for your man". Normally she doesn't read these garbage, but since that night, she wanted to look good for her Ronnie, but she keeps finding nothing.

"Why is this so hard, I'm a girl I seen mom do this a bunch of times, so why can't I get it." She said she then tossed the magazine and picks up another one with an article. Titled "How to Please Your man" Linka then reads it and started blushing. She mumbles as she read through it.

"He likes it when I… Oh my. One time I wrapped my tongue around 'it' and he went wild!" Linka read and read smiling like she found a gold mine, it was then interrupted when her computer started ringing, she jumped and went to her computer and saw the caller ID "CM" she answered it and saw Clare.

"Hey girl… was I interrupting something?" She asked as Linka hid the trash behind her.

"No, so what's up?" Linka asked.

"Oh yeah, their this new store at the mall opening today, I was wondering if you want to go?" Clare asked.

"Sure, let me just get ready, so what kinda store is it?" Linka asked.

"Well…"

Royal Woods mall.

Clare and Linka were standing in front of a store filled with trampy clothing, called Skinnys

"Oh god, Clare what are we doing here?" She asked

"What, it's time we went for a mature look." She said.

"Okay, well I don't feel comfortable doing that." Linka said as she was about to turn away she noticed her brother, Loki going into the store.

"Okay, what is he planning?" Linka said as she went and followed her brother, from there she followed him as he inspected the "young adults" section and found a bunch risky clothing, he then pulled out his phone and took a picture and in no time he got a reply he then grabbed what he took the picture of and left, Linka then looked at the dress, it was a black v-neck dress.

"Oh I guess that was pretty tame." She said.

"Uh Link, I don't think that's what he picked up." Clare said, Linka then looked over and saw what was next to it.

"They actually make those!" Clare said with a blush, Linka then picked up a virgin killer sweater.

"Okay, what is Loki up to!" Linka said as she and Clare continued tailing her brother.

-With Ronnie-

He was at the skate park with his crew, doing some tricks and wiping out

Come on Sameer, you know your too fat to try that trick!" Ronnie Jokes.

"At least I didn't whip-out on the half-pipe." He retorted.

"I was distracted that time." He said.

"Prove it, then you poser!" He said.

"Oh hell no!" Ronaldo then grabbed his skateboard and began to skate until he heard something, he looked over and saw a girl had fallen over, Ronnie goes over and helps her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, i'm fine." She said as she looks at him, to Ronnie she looked beautiful, her face free from blemishes, fair tan skin, and beautiful green eyes, she was wearing a tan skirt with a white shirt and red polo sweater vest.

"So… you new here?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, i'm staying with my uncle across the street." She said

"Well welcome to the city, Ronaldo." He said

"Kathie, but call me Kat." She said

"Alright Kat, what are you doing at a skatepark without a skate?" He asked.

"Just taking a walk when some kid with huge eyebrows went by me and knocked me down.

"Carl!" He whispered. "Well are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I am." She said. "Um are you going to let my hand go now?" She asked

"Oh sorry." He said with a laugh.

"Yo "Ronnie" where you at!" Ronaldo then got angry.

"I'm coming and I told you not to call me that!" He yelled. "Well I'll be seeing you around." He said as he left her as he didn't noticed Nikky was looking at him.

-Later That Night (Loud House)-

Linka was in her room relaxing after confronting her brother when he got home, he explained to her, that he need them for a secret project and begged Linka not to tell anyone, she agreed to free rides and half of whatever spart changes he finds, but Linka was still curious.

"I wonder if Ronnie knows anything." She then grabbed her laptop and started skype Ronnie, but as she did she found herself waiting for him to answer. Ronnie probably wasn't home, she thought as she puts away the computer.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." She said as she lays back she then pulls out an Lady Ace Savvy and strips.

-With Ronnie-

He comes into his room hand on his stomach, dinner was a decluscous but way to much sometimes.

"Man grandma, if you keep cooking like that i'll have legs like Carlota." He said as he hops into bed, he was about to turn on his tv when he heard a knock on his door.

"Ronaldo, it's your night to clean the bodega." He heard his grandpa say.

"Come on!" He called out as he got up from his bed and left the room down the stairs and enters the bodega where he finds his sister talking to Loki on her phone, he grabbed the broom and started sweeping, but as he did he was thinking about that Kathie girl.

"Stay fateful Ronnie, or else Loki and Bebe will kill me." He thought as he sweep. Just then the bell rang, he looked over and saw Kathie.

"Hey 'Ronnie'." She said with a chuckled.

"Please don't call me that, no one calls me that." He said

"I know, so what are you doing here?" She asked

"I live here, this is my grandpa's bodega." He said

"I see, so you get to eat anything for free here?" She asked.

"Not exactly, my grandma, had to force him to drop the tab on me for popsicles." He explained the two then laughed, all while Bebe was watching.

"hey bebe, you okay?" Loki asked.

"Hang on Loki-boo-boo-bear." She said as she left the counter and went up to the two.

"Hey Ronaldo, Linka called earlier saying that you missed a video call from her." Bebe said.

"Oh crap, man she gonna kill me for missing that." He said

"Oh who's this Linka?" Kat asked.

"She's my kinda girlfriend, were trying out a long distance relationship, like my sis and her brother.

"Aww that so cute, you really are a loyal boyfriend." She said

"I'm trying to be." He said as he continued sweeping.

"Alright, I don't mind a little competition." She said, Ronaldo then looked at her as she left.

"Wait, what did she just say?" He asked as he looked at his sister who was just nodding her head.

"Your in trouble now little bro." She said as Ronnie Just stood there confused.

* * *

Oh looks like Linka has some competition how will this end for the young protagonist.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Much better and don't worry I'll be doing my best

Crazymancody895: Thank you

Doritopaw101: Thank you, thought I do intend to add some drama

Jasongd: Thank you; I try

Legoboyaz1: Thank you and I know hopefully people will make more Ronnicoln fics genderbent or normal. Maybe, maybe not, just wait until the future. I will try to keep up the good work.


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of loud clattering and shouting could be heard from one boy and his older sister.

"Leif! Get back here it's time for your weekly bath!" Linka yelled.

"No way sis, I refuse to to lose this stink!" He shouted back.

"Come on think, what lures a six year old boy to the bathtub." She asked herself that's when she gets an idea, she went to her room and grabbed a net.

"Okay little boy, it's hunting time." She said gripping the net.

"Okay Leif, I got my net so you better tell me where you ar!" She said. She then looked out the window and saw him in a mud puddle.

"Oh it is on!" She said as she went outside and found him in the mud. Okay Leif time for a bath!" She said

"I am taking a bath, a mud bath." He said as he rubbed mud on his naked body.

"Leif, this is only going to make your bath worse!" Linka said

"I don't care!" He said as he threw mud at her. She ducked and got angry she raised her net and tried to catch him, but he jumped out of the mud puddle into the front of the house, Linka then proceed to chase him around.

"Get back here!" She yelled, Leif then jumped over his twins car, but Linka crashed into it, getting angry she looked up.

"You know what fine! Be dirty for all I care; I'll just stop hugging you and giving you good night kisses and read you bedtime stories." Leif then stops and looks at Linka.

"W-What?" He asked

"In fact, I think Lexx will get all your kisses and hugs from now on, I like how clean he is maybe i'll just ignore you for now on and focus on my favorite twin." She said as she dusted herself off and went back inside. Leaving him.

"Linka, wait you don't mean that right?" He asked as he went inside and saw her on the couch reading comics.

"C'mon you can't mean that." He said but she just ignored him. Leif then felt a little sad.

"Fine, I don't need your hugs or kisses, those are for girly boys like Lexx anyway." He said as he went upstairs and to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Three, two, One." Linka counted just as Leif came back down in tears.

"Please, don't do this to me! I love you Linka, I'll take a bath just don't stop loving me!" He begged.

"I don't know I don't see you in the bathtub." She said

"I'm going, i'm going!" He said as he went upstairs and towards the bathroom.

"Works every time." She said as she continues reading until she saw Loki coming in with a convenient store bag.

"Hey Loki." She said, he then got defensive.

"Bag! What bag?" He said. As he ran up the stairs.

"Suspcious." She said.

"Hey Lars!" She called out as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could keep an eye on Loki for me, I think he's up to something." She said.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'll be your practice courpse for three weeks." She said

"You got it." He said as he disappeared.

-With Ronaldo-

He was at the skate park with friends trying out new techniques but Ronaldo was out classing everyone, he even had a little cheering squad.

"Way to stick that landing Ronaldo!" Kat called out.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." He said.

"I wish I could skateboard as good as you." She said. "Maybe you can teach me?" She asked

"I don't know, other then Nikki I think you would just bust your ass plus I only show up not teach." He said. Kat then took his skateboard and his helmet and started skating doing amazing tricks that's made the group drop their jaws.

"Your right I don't need teacher." she said as Kat closed Ronaldo's mouth.

"Oh I see what your doing." Ronaldo said

"Oh! What am I doing?" Kat asked as she got close to him.

"You're trying to impress me to make me like you, well let me tell you something… It's kinda working." He said.

"i'm glad that it is." She said as walked away.

"Dude." Nikki said.

"What?" Ronaldo said.

-Later-

Ronaldo was in his room on his computer when he heard his sister talking to Carlota. Ronaldo then looks out to spy on them.

"So you have everything, right?" Carlota asked

"yep, man this is going to great our first night of passion, just me and Loki." Bebe said

"Night of passion?" Ronaldo asked himself.

"But what are you going to do about Linka and Ronlado? If they find out…"

"They aren't going to find out besides i'll just bring "Ronnie" to keep Linka distracted." Bebe said.

"What is she planning?" Ronaldo said just then Bebe knocked on his door.

"Hey Ronaldo, I have a big favor to ask." Bebe asked

"why do I have feeling I'm not going to like this?" He said

* * *

connor1126: Thank you for being patient with me and i'm working hard to get these chapters out.

Guest: It's fine I'm used to trolls and I don't read anime fics sorry.

Guest: Thanks so much for reading i'll try to make better and like I said I don't read anime fics.

guest: Don't worry there will drama but not with Chandler.

Jasongd: Thank You.

crazymancody895: Thank you

Zoryan El Muerto: Don't worry Kat won't be like Chandler.

* * *

Also unimportant note it's my birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronaldo and Bebe were driving down the highway both in complete silence, till Bebe broke the ice.

"So I guess you're excited to see Linka again," Bebe said

"Mmhm," Ronaldo said

"Okay, I know what I'm asking you may seem a little unorthodox but trust me it'll pay out in the end." She said

"Bebe, you're asking me to buy condoms from Flips and that guy can't keep a secret." He said

"I know, but I really need you to do this." She said

"Fine, but you owe me!" Ronaldo said as he got out of the car and into the store, Bebe looked through the windows and saw the exchange between him and Flip, Flip laughed as Ronaldo took the bag and left.

"You owe me big." He said

"I know little brother." She said

-Meanwhile-

Linka was in her room rereading the "how to please your man" section. Her blush covering her face as she read on.

"Okay, I think this should do, tonight I make my move." She said.

"Alright, kids were leaving." Linka heard, she then went out of her room and saw her parents leave.

"Alright, I and Loni are heading out to camp out at the Mall," Luke said.

"Wait why are doing that again?" Loni asked

"I'll explain on the way." He said

"I'll be at the cemetery with my mortician club," Lars said

"I got a gig at a comedy club, so I'm gone too," Lane added.

"Come on, Lexx our BlackBird scout campout is starting," Leif said

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Wait up you said you'd drop me off at my night lecture," Levi added as he followed. With all the obstacles out of the way, the only ones left in the house was Linka, Loki, and Leon. Linka then went to check on Leon and found him asleep.

"Okay. no distractions and no backing down." She said. She then looked out the window and saw a car pulled up.

"Okay, let's do this."

-Outside-

Bebe and Ronaldo were at the door, Bebe was stringing her hair while Ronaldo's mind was elsewhere.

"Now Ronaldo, Linka doesn't know why we're here so try to keep it like that and keep her in the living room all night, okay?" Bebe instructed.

"What if we got to pee?" He asked

"Go outside." She said as she knocked on the door it opened and Linka appeared.

"Hey guys." Linka said

"Hey Linka." Ronaldo said the three then fell into a long silence, till Loki came around.

"Hey glad you guys could make it." He said breaking the ice.

"Yeah good thing the traffic was decent." She said.

"Great, why don't you two come in and we can get started." Loki said as they went in. the group then started talking breaking the ice, catching up, but Bebe and Loki were concerned with something else.

"So anyway, I'm sure that you two have much more to catch up on, so me and Loki will be upstairs." Bebe said as she grabbed his arm

"You two have fun, but that much fun got that Ronaldo?" Loki said as he glared daggers at the boy.

"Yeah yeah I know. Or feel the wrath of ten brothers." Ronaldo said he then gave Loki the same look.

"I expect the same Loki." Ronaldo said.

"I know I'll treat her like an angel." He said.

"And I'll treat you sister like a goddess." Ronaldo said with a smirk.

"Then i'll treat your sister like a celestial spirit." Loki retorted

"Then I'll treat her like…"

"BOYS!" The girls said.

"Sorry." They said, Loki and Bebe then headed upstairs leaving the two alone.

"So you wanna play a game?" Linka asked

"Sure." He said, Linka then handed him the controller and started the game. While that happened Bebe and Loki were upstairs listening to some soft music while making out as they pulled apart they looked at each other with a blush.

"You ready for this?" He asked

"Yep." She said as she got of the bed and onto her knees.

-Downstairs-

Ronaldo was just about to beat Linka.

"Almost there." He said as he gave a barrage of punches to Linka's character. "Prepare to lose!" He said till he looked at Linka and saw her lifting her skirt a bit, Ronaldo got distracted and messed up the attack and Linka got the win.

"Yeah!" Linka said as she started shaking her butt in Ronaldo's face.

"Oh come on you...you distracted me." He said

"It doesn't matter, All is fair in this house." She said as she counting her booty shakin victory dance. Ronaldo got tired of this and tackled her to the couch and started tickling her.

"It's not nice to brag." He said teasingly as his fingers danced all over her stomach and sides, which he knew were extremely sensitive.

"S-stop!" She cried between laughs, trying unsuccessfully to pry him off her.

"Why?" He asked playfully. As the tickling feeling becoming too much, she arched her back, trying to slip out of his grasp. She was laughing so hard, tear formed in her eyes.

"P-please!" She begged. Ronaldo then straddled her and continued tickling her. Unable to stand it anymore, Linka did the first thing she could think of. She threw her arms around neck, pulled him down, and firmly crushed her lips to his. Ronaldo then pulled away and looked at her.

"Your such a cheater, not that I'm complaining." He said.

"Yeah, Lynn is a bad influence." She said. She then cupped his cheeks and pulled him back in for a kiss. Ronaldo then slowly turned his head towards her neck and ran a series of feather-light kisses against her neck. She then tilt her head to the side slightly to give him better access, Linka moaned a bit as his hand moved to the helm of her shirt and was about to pull it up, but Linka stopped him.

"Wait." She said

"Sorry, was I…"

"No no, there's something I wanna try, first." She said.

"W-what?" He asked

"First I need you to get off and sit down." She said, Ronaldo then sat on the couch normally, She then got up and turned away from him. "Now… now take of your pants." She asked.

"What?" Ronaldo asked.

"Just do it!" She said, Ronaldo then took off his pants leaving him in his boxers, Linka then turned around and walked up to him, "Close your eyes." She said. Ronaldo then did what he was told, Linka then took off her skirt and got on her knees.

"Uh Linka?"

"Don't talk." She said as she crawled to his knees and pulled then apart, she then grabbed the waistband of his boxers.

"L-Linka! What are you doing!"

"Just shut up and let me do this for you." She said as she pulled down his boxers "I never thought that I would see something like this up close so soon." She said.

"Linka, why are you…" Ronaldo then as she started rubbing it up and down making Ronaldo tense up.

"Linka what are you…(moan) doing?" He asked

"I said shut it." She said as she squeezed his dick, but Ronaldo enjoyed that, her hands were soft enough to make anything she does to him bearable.

"Linka that actually feels amazing." He said, Linka then soften her grip and looks at him weird. "N-not that i'm like that, it's just your hands are so soft." He said with notable blush. Linka then smiled.

"Well maybe you'll enjoy this much more." She said as Linka puckered her lips and kissed the base of his member, slowly making her to his sensitive tip and left soft butterfly kisses on it, Ronaldo's breath hitched a bit.

"Now for the fun part." Linka said as she stuck her tongue out in one fell swoop she took it in her mouth and down her throat, she gagged a bit, but relaxed she then went further down his shaft and took it all in. Ronaldo was now in complete bliss as she started bobbing her head up and down.

"It's a good thing I practice on the cucumber or else I would have gagged on this." She said.

"Crap Linka this feels amazing." He said just then he felt his something come up. "Oh shit!" He said, Linka then gripped his waist and prepared for what's to come

"Don't pull out, take it all." Linka thought as Ronaldo moaned shooting his cum down her throat.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that it just felt so good and it was my first time and..." Linka then held up her hand while the other was over her mouth, she then swallowed what was leftover and gasped for air.

"It's fine, but you need to work on lasting a lot longer." She said

"But when did you learn how to do that?" He asked

"I was reading a magazine and it told my how to please you." She said with a blush.

"Well I can tell you that I was very please and I'm going to pay you back too." He said. Linka then looked at him. "And I'm going to make you feel so good, that you'll faint." He promised.

"I'll hold you up to that Ronnie." Linka said as she straddled him. "But in the meantime, why don't we go back to kissing.

"In our skivvies?" He asked

"Why not?" She said as she pressed her lips to his and the two fell back with Linka on top of Ronaldo.

-Meanwhile-

Loki was on his phone while snuggled up to a messy haired Bebe both drenched in sweat.

"What's you doing Loki-poki?" Bebe asked

"Just thinking of names for or children." Loki said

"You such a caring man." She said. As she went back to sleep.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: If this doesn't mean fathful then I don't know what. And thank you for the birthday wishes.

Jasongd: Thank you.

Rickymon Gaming: Thank you.

Crazymancody895: I think it went swimmingly and Thank you.

763Boi: Wait no longer.

Doritopaw101: Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed your tea


	7. Chapter 7

Linka was in her room painting her toenails with Claire the two were talking up a storm about random things, but Claire wanted to know more about her and Ronaldo.

"What is there to talk about, we just hanged out and play some games." She said.

"No there's more, I can tell with you Linka." Clare said, Linka then sighed in defeat, she got on her heels and onto the bed, she reached up and closed the vent, she then looked out her door and saw that it was empty. She then grabbed her comforter and placed it over her.

"Okay, Clare this has to stay between you and me." She said

"You know I'll keep it." She said

"Okay, well as you know me and Ronaldo are kinda working on this long distance thing like Loki and Bebe."

"Yes, I do." Claire said.

"Well the last week, Ronaldo and I took our relationship a little further than expected." She explained with a blush.

"What do you mean by that?" Claire asked with a skeptical tone.

"Um well…" Linka then whispered in her ear, Claire then gasped.

"You did 'that' with Ronnie?" She asked

"Yeah, I did." Linka said.

"Was it easy? Did he finish in your mouth?" She asked

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad, it tasted a little salty." Linka said

"Does anyone else know this?" Claire asked

"Just you and I plan to keep it that way." Linka said

"But what if they found out, what if they kick you out because you did something so sinful and adulterous," Claire asked.

"It's Okay Mrs. Nun they won't find out." She said. Claire then blushes when she thinks about her next question.

"So was that the only time." She asked

"Well no, remember what happened when my brothers they thought I was bad luck and kicked me out."

-Flashback-

Linka was sitting out eating cereal as her family cared about going to the beach the day after Lynn's baseball game.

"No good dumbass, pieces of shit treating me like i'm the plague, well if that's what they want then fine." Linka was about to start crying till she came up with an idea. "If they don't want me around then, I'll leave." She said.

-Later That Day-

"Whoo-hoo what a win!" Lynn said. "I finally got rid of my bad luck, hey Linka, are you in the house?" Lynn called. "Linka? Where are you?" He asked he then went to her room and saw her drawers were empty. "Guys is Linka somewhere down there?" Lynn called out. Lynn then came downstairs and saw his brothers looking at him with hateful stares.

"Uh what's up with that look?" He asked

"This is why?" Leif said as he handed Lynn a letter from Linka.

-With Linka-

Linka was riding with Bebe in her mother's car, Linka was watching the world go by while Bebe had an angry look on her face.

"I can't believe Loki would agree to kick you out, all because of that dipshit of a brother, I swear Loki and Lynn are going to…" Bebe then looks at Linka. "Hey Lin, i'm sure things will be okay, they will soon realize their mistakes." She added.

"Don't worry I know they will besides it beats trying to kill them off one by one in a very unsatisfying ending." Linka explained.

"Yeah, that would be bad and time-consuming." Bebe said

"Plus i get to see Ronnie Again." She said with a blush.

"I'm sure that he'll be surprised especially what I have planed." Linka said with a blush.

"Oh, what are you two going to make-out." Bebe jokes "And you call me and Loki sappy." She said

"Whatever." Linka added, once they got their Bebe then let's Linka in the apartments leaving her alone while she went back to work, Linka felt a little out of place here so she went to Ronnie's room, but as she opened the door she caught Ronnie with his pants and a hand on his 'little' friend, the two stared at each other.

"Hey." She said

"Um hey." He said, Linka then closed the door. "So your… doing that." She said. Ronnie then looked away and blushed.

"Yeah, what… are you doing here?" He asked as he tried to pull up his pants, but was stopped by Linka.

"I just needed to get away, and it looks like I 'came' at the right time." Linka jokes

"Please no bad jokes." Ronnie said, Linka then pushes him on the bed and moved his hands. Linka then gently grabbed his member and started pumping first at a slow pace but gradually speeds up, Ronaldo then gips the sheets, telling Linka he was close she then kisses up the shaft till she reached the tip.

"Does this feel good?" She asked her hot breath tickling the tip.

"Yeah, please keep going." He begged.

"Maybe, but instead I need to get rid of some pent-up aggression, so lay down." She commanded. Ronaldo then does what she commanded. Linka then lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, she then towered over Ronnie he looked up at the sight before him it soon got closer and closer till sat of his face.

"You can't expect me to do all the work." She said. Ronnie then shot out tongue and started licking, Linka then moans as she bends down and took his member in her mouth. Moving her hand up and down while her mouth sucked on the tip, Ronaldo did the best that he could to please his girlfriend.

"Ronnie, your tongue is magic." Linka mumbled as she took his whole shaft down her mouth, Ronaldo's shaft started twitching, Linka then chuckled as she starts to speed up. The two then reached their climax Ronaldo shot into Linka's mouth and Linka filled his. Linka then rolled off she swallowed what was in her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Man I needed that." She said. "You okay Ronnie, sorry I suffocated you and took out my frustration on you, but you did a good job and it felt really good, I guess those popsicles really help. Ronnie?" She looks over and saw him with a dazed look. "Oh right this was the first time you saw me like that, sorry anyway you hungry?" She said. As she pulls down her skirt. "Why don't you keep those." She said as she hands him her panties and leaves the room and Ronaldo just lying there.

-End-

"…Afterwards my family came to get me, Hector and Rosá chewed out them out while Bebe chewed out Loki for listening to Lynn's dumbass." Linka explained.

"Wow, you did all that and left a pair at his place, are you sure your not moving to fast after all this would be really bad if someone else finds out.

"That's why i'm telling you, I know you won't tell anyone." She said.

"You know you can count on me Linka." She said

"Awesome, you wanna hit the mall?" She asked.

"Sure." Claire said as they got ready to leave.

-With Ronaldo-

Ronaldo was hanging with Kat, walking around the city taking in the sights, while Kat was talking Ronaldo's mind was elsewhere.

"So then I was like if your going to sell baked goods make sure they pay up front, but I gotta say the cookie cartel is going good, but I need to find someone to take it over… Ronaldo, are you listening?" She asked

"Oh sorry, I guess I somewhere else." He said.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" She asked

"Yeah, I think we're kinda rushing things, I mean we do things that normal couples don't really do." He said

"Well, maybe you should practice." She said as she wrapped her arm around his. "I'm willing to help you." She said.

"Now Kat, I told you I like you as a friend."

"I know but we can be friends… just with some benefits." She said.

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"Well I could help you out, with your girl problems and in return you and I can spend more time with you, Ronnie." She said

"Well I guess that shouldn't be a prob… wait did you call me Ronnie?" He asked

"Oh sorry, you don't like people calling you that." She said

"Well, I guess if your going to help me then, I guess you can call me 'Ronnie'." He said.

"Thanks Ronnie." Kat said.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: You should.

Doritopaw101: Thanks for reading.

Crazymancody895: Mayyybe?

Jasongd: Thank you

JamesSunderlandsPillow: Thank you for reading and thank you the support

Guest: Really? Thank you

The Critik: Thank you Thank you I try

Legoboyaz1: Eh they are fictional characters there's no harm is done, just wait till they age up (Still debating on that).


	8. Chapter 8

Happy (Insert Holiday Choice Here) my Readers today I give you the gift of Young Amore: Genderbent

* * *

Linka was laying bed wearing a red dress with white fluff near the helm and a Santa hat, she soon hears a knock on her door, she sits up as Leif and Lexx came in wearing little elf costumes.

"Linka! Linka!" The boys called out

"Aww look at my little elves aren't you guys adorable." Linka said.

"We look ridiculous." The twins said

"Oh come on, you're my little helpers and I want to photo to be perfect for Ronnie." She said

"I know but do we have to wear this at work?" Leif asked

"You don't hear Leon complaining." Linka added, just then Leon came in wearing a reindeer outfit and had a red nose.

"That's because he's a baby and has no choice." Lexx added

"I'll give you both ten bucks." Linka offered

"We love the costumes, can't wait for the pictures." They said.

"Thought so." Linka then gave both of her brothers a kiss on the cheek and they went on their way, Linka soon heard the doorbell. She then races down the stairs and opened it to find Pop-Pop Loud.

"Pop-Pop!" Linka said as she hugged him. She looked around to see if he brought something or someone.

"Where's Gram-Gram?" Linka asked

"Oh she had some last minute shopping to do, she'll be here tomorrow morning in the meantime why don't you tell me about this boyfriend of your that your gram-gram told me about." He said

"She knew about that?" Linka asked as the two went the couch.

"Of course she did, you know she knows everything about you guys." She said

"Well he's just wonderful, he kinda ticks me off but in a good way, he has good taste in many things and we have the best time together." She explains

"He sounds like a nice guy sweetie." Pop-Pop replied

"He is, but we're in a similar situation like Loki and Bebe, were trying this long distance thing but its hard and I miss him a lot." She said

"Oh Linka, I know being away from someone for so long hurts, but as long as you care about that boy and never give up on him, then he'll always be with you and he will always be fateful." Pop-Pop added

-Meanwhile-

Ronaldo was setting up decoration in the bodega little trees hanged from the ceiling and tensile hanging from the counters, Bebe was working the counter Carlota was out front passing out candy canes Hector and Rosa were dressed like Mr. and Mrs. Clause letting kids talk to him about what they wanted for Christmas, of course, it was getting problematic. Ronaldo was walking around the bodega getting some canned goods when he heard a kid crying, he sighed as he went over and saw the kid on his grandpa's lap crying

"What happened?" Rosa asked

"I don't know, I didn't even say anything yet." He said

"Sorry Santa he's like that with new people." The mother said.

"Well, why don't you get some candy cane and try again later." Hector offered, the mom then took her kid and Hector sighed. "Me estoy volviendo demasiado viejo para esto (I'm getting way too old for this)." Hector said

"Come on gramps, it's just a few more kids we almost reach our quota for the food drive." Ronaldo informed.

"You're lucky this is for a good cause, or you'd be the one sitting here." He whispered, just then another kid came up and sat on his lap, Ronaldo then looked up and saw Kat wearing brown boots, black leggings with a tight skirt along with a vest jacket on top of her turtleneck sweater.

"All right, why do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"Well Santa, I want a sweet kiss from my crush this year." She said

"Really and who is your crush?" He asked

"Well..." Before she could answer Ronaldo dragged her away.

"Okay Santa needs a break, please fill free to look around." Ronaldo said as he pulled Kat into the back room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I checked your room and you weren't there. I thought we were going to go out today." She said with a pout. Ronaldo sighed.

"I told you before i'm busy with the shop today, plus I have something planned for afterward with my girlfriend.

"Oh c'mon Ronnie I only came to give you some advice." She said

"And what is that?" He asked

"Well from what you have told me about your special relationship with Linka, I seem like she's been doing all the work, but what have you done?" She asked

"Well, I let her sit on my face on time." He said

"But did you do anything?" Kat asked

"Yeah, I licked her."

"Was that it?" Kat asked

"What do you expect, it was sudden and I wasn't really prepared for that." Kat sighed and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on." She said

"What's going on?" He asked

"I'm going to teach you what you need to do." She said as Ronaldo blushed.

-In Ronaldo's Room-

"So by showing me, you mean with a porno?" He said. as he Kat was on his laptop typing in something in.

"Well yeah, what you did you think I mean?" She asked Ronaldo blushed.

"N-nothing, just play it the video." He said

"Not yet, we need one more thing, she said as she grabbed her purse and pulled out a fleshlight.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ronaldo asked

"It's my dad's, don't worry I washed it and disinfected it twice." She said as she handed it to him, your going to practice on that." She said. Ronaldo then watched the video and practice what he saw on the toy after he got it, he thinks he was ready.

"Nice I think I got this." He said. Kat the sat up and grabbed the toy.

"Perfect and a little tip, if you stick your finger in and make a "g" shape she'll love that." Kat informed making Ronaldo then nods.

"Well, I'd better get ready to head out." He said as he left the room leaving the young girl, she looks around to make sure she's alone, she then pulls out multiple photos of her self in subjective positions and hid them in his underwear drawer.

"That's right Ronnie, get all the practice you can get, I don't want a novice when I take you away from that girlfriend of yours." She thought as she smiled.

-Afterwords-

Linka was sitting in her room wrapping an last minute gift when she got a text on her phone, she looks at it and saw that it was from Ronaldo,

'Hey i'm outside' It read, Linka then hopped out of bed and raced downstairs she then opened the door to find Bebe.

"Hey Linka, is my boo-boo bear around?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, he's in the basement." She said.

"Awesome, on Ronaldo is out in the car, he has a little surprise for you." She said, Linka then grabbed her jacket slips on her boots and heads out to the car, she then headed inside the car and saw Ronaldo sitting holding a small box.

"Hey Ronnie, what are you doing here? Why don't you come inside." She asked

"um Linka I... Well... I... just take it." He said as he handed her the box, she opened it and found a neckless with a picture of Linka and Ronaldo.

"When did..."

"My Abuela and Tia Frida, thought that it would be nice that we have something that reminded us of each other, I know its sappy and something Bebe and Loki would do, but..." Ronaldo was then interrupted by Linka kissing his cheek.

"I love it, Ronnie." She said, Ronaldo then cleared his throat, there is also a part two the gift, but you have to wait until later to get it." He said.

"Okay." She said

"And... and you might have to take a shower." He said with a blush, Linka was confused till she noticed his blush, which made her simile.

"Oh I get ya, but shouldn't you shower first?" She asked

"N-no just you." He said.

"O-okay?" She said the two then got out of the car and headed in the house inside they found that the place was in a full swing.

-Later That Night-

While everyone was downstairs either passed out form dancing or eating or in Loki and Bebe's case 'private dancing' while that happened Ronaldo was in Linka's room on his phone talking to Kat.

"Are you sure that she'll like this?" Ronaldo asked

"Trust me she will." She replied, Ronaldo soon hangs up as he heard the door open and in came a towel-clad Linka.

"Okay I washed up, where's my other gift." Ronaldo then stood up and walked to his girlfriend.

"Could you sit on the bed please." He asked,

"Ronnie, if you asking for a bj shouldn't you sit on the bed, but whatever floats your boat." She said as she sits down. Linka then felt Ronaldo's hands on her knees.

"Ronnie?" She asked

"This is your second gift, it's your turn." He said as he got onto his knees and opened her legs, Linka blushed as Ronaldo got closer to her, he couldn't help but look up at her to find any uncertainty, but as she looked back they knew that it was okay, Ronaldo then reached his hands out this her lips and spread them apart, he then got close stuck out his tongue and started licking slowly at first, her soft moans filled his ears, his right hand then move towards her opening and slid his fingers in and made a 'g' shape with his fingers, Linka then gasped making Ronaldo worried.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little... wow!" She said Ronaldo then smiled and continued licking. Linka soon wrapped her legs around his shoulders and placed her hands on his head as he pulled him closer.

"Oh god, Ronnie~ Don't stop!" Linka moaned, Ronaldo then moved upwards and rubbed his top lip on her clitoris making tense up."

"Again, hit that spot again." She asked, Ronaldo then moved back down a bit till his lips were on her sensitive spot. "Suck on it please." She begged. Ronaldo then started to suck on it making the girl tilt her head back, her legs then pulled him tighter. She soon grabs her pillow and screams in it as she reached her climax, forcing Ronaldo to savor her fluids; as her legs softened up, Ronaldo backs away to catch his breath and to see his girl breathing heavily, he then get on the bed and lays down next to her, he took off the pillow and looks at her huge blush and smiling.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas present?" He asked

"Yeah, that was amazing, when did you learn all that?" She asked

"Oh well you're always giving me bj's and since that one time you sat on my face I didn't really feel that I pleasured you as you do with me, so I learned how to be better." He replied, Linka then turned to him.

"Ronaldo. I think I may be falling in love with you." She said, Ronaldo then face her and smiled as his he used his hand to cup her cheek.

"Me too." He said, the two then shared a quick kiss, as they part Linka tasted her lips.

"You know I don't taste bad, what do you think?" She asked.

"You taste heavenly, Lame-o." He replied after that Linka got up and get dressed for bed, the said their goodbyes as Ronaldo went to find his sister

-Meanwhile In The basement-

Loki and Bebe were getting dressed after their long and heated private time.

"Man that was awesome Boo-bear, you're getting better and lasting much longer.

"Well, you can thank No Nut November for that." He said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Sucks that you have to go." He said

"I know, but we only have a year left then you move to the city with me." Bebe said.

"I wish I didn't have to take that long, I'll work hard to make sure we're together as soon as possible." Loki said, Bebe then hugged him.

"I love you boo-bear." Bebe said

"I love you too." Bebe then went up the stairs leaving Loki to clean up behind them as he cleaned up and tossed a used condom in the trash, but what he did see was that the condom had a tiny tear in it

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Oh yeah it going to get a lot more crazy from here

Jasongd: Thank you I try

Malcolm7281: I'm glad youdo

Coolgirlca: Here ya go

Legoboyaz: IF they find out. When does it when people are in my stories. Thank and I will

Guest: I know I'm working as hard as I can.

* * *

Welp that'll do it for this year, see all of you guys later and be on the lookout for my 2019 future plans update


	9. Chapter 9

Ronaldo was in his room watching a movie on his tv, it wasn't all that intriguing, so he would text Linka between scenes,

"Ronaldo, ¿has visto el maquillaje de Carlota?" Bebe called out, spending time with his mother's family, Ronaldo found himself speaking Spanish more often than not

"No, tal vez Carl, lo tomó de nuevo". He replied.

"¡No!" Carl called out. Ronaldo then chuckled as he got out of bed and went towards the kitchen to grab him a snack, after being here for a while he knew his grandma schedule and when it be the perfect time to get a snack.

"Let's see, oh Bebe's favorite ice-pops." He said as he reached out for it and took one as the boy started unwrapped it, but as he did, he got a bad taste.

"Gah! Dang it! She tricked me again." He said as puts it away and leaves the apartment heading down towards the bodega."Yo grandpa, are you here, I need some good ice pops?"

"Nope, he stepped out to pick up a shipment."

"Great, just when I need a popsicle fix." He said. As he leaned against the counter, as he did, he noticed Bebe holding her stomach.

"You okay sis?" Ronaldo asked

"Yeah, just haven't been feeling well that's all." She said with a smile. Ronaldo was concerned he was about to ask her another question until he heard the door jiggle. They looked over and saw Nikki coming in.

"Yo Santiago." She announced

"S'up Nik." Ronaldo greeted

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure thing, later Bebe feel better." He said as he left, as he did Bebe pulled out a pregnancy test, she then sighed as she locked the front door and headed towards the bathroom.

 _-Meanwhile-_

Linka was hanging out with her friends at her father's restaurant. They were having a study session.

"Ugh, why did Mr. Johnson give us so much? This is impossible." Layla (Liam) said.

"It's okay Layla, just use the formula he assigned us and it should be more simple." Stellio (Stella) Answered.

"Yeah simple for you Stell, your not the one failing his class." Rachel (Rusty) replied

"Come on people, we stay focus, I really need to improve my grade or my mom is going to kill me." Zariea (Zach) replied

"Must suck, since your mom is a college professor," Clare added

"Don't remind me." The short girl replied. "So Linka how are things with Ronaldo?" Linka then looked up from her work.

"It's going good, we video chat every once and while I'm not all clingy like Loki." She said

"I heard that!" Loki called out.

"Good!" She replied as the table laughed

"So Ronaldo, is he treating you well?" Stelleo asked.

"Why do you care?" Clare asked. "Regretting that you miss the chance with her?" Clare asked.

"What no, like I said before, I just wanted to be friends, just because I show interest with you doesn't mean I'm falling for ya. Your worse than those shippers.

"Ugh don't get me started on Shippers, I mean just because they introduce another girl of guy into the mix you don't have to immediately think "Oh they look cute together, let's pair her with the main character." it stupid and frankly a waste of everyone's time."

"Okay Rachel, no need to rant again." Linka added

"I'm just saying, like that one episode of that show, where those group of friends, those this girl was hanging with them because they thought she liked one of them, it was like the creator gave a middle finger to the fans telling them you don't need to ship everyone with someone and now this character is hated for no reason!" She added. Just then Linka's phone started to ring, she got out of her seat and left to answer it.

"Hello? Oh my god. I haven't heard from you in forever. What you're coming to visit? Awesome we should hang out as soon as you get here, I'll send you my deets, see ya soon." Linka then hangs up and returns the girls with Rachel still ranting.

"...And don't get me started on the third season!"

 _-Later-_

Linka was in her room, reading the latest issue of Lady Ace Savvy. while in her underwear.

"Man this how will she get out of this?!" She then turned the page and she started laughing. "Man I didn't see that coming." She said, just then her computer started to ring, she answers.

"Yeah?" SHe said

"Hey Lame-O, how my cute girlfriend." He asked

"Fine, just finished the latest LAS." SHe replied

"And in your underwear I see." He said, getting a good look at her.

"You like it?" She asked as she lays on her side and to give him a good look.

"Definitely, I wish I was there with you right now." He said

"I know, when are you coming to visit again, I miss you." She said.

"Soon hopefully, but Bebe hasn't been feeling well lately." He replied

"Well I hope she feels better soon, she's like a sister to me." Linka replied

"I know, by the way, is Loki been busy, Bebe been trying to call him." He said

"Yeah with the restaurant and his school year ending, he's been working himself to make sure he has enough cash for when he moves out." She replied.

"Alright, but could you tell him to answer, cause Bebe keeps saying it really important like she dying or something." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." She said. The two then hung up, Linka then puts on her nightshirt and heads out to wash up for the night.

" I wonder why Bebe needed to call Loki for? It's probably nothing." She thought as knocks on Loki and Loni's door.

 _-The Next Day-_

Linka was sitting at a table checking her phone every so often, she soon felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw her old friend.

"Kathie!" Linka said as she got up from her seat and gave her a hug.

"Good to see ya again, Linka oh and I told you before you can call me _Kat_." She replied as she joined her.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: Have some faith in our boy.

Crazymancody895: You should, you definitely should. Maybe maybe not only time will tell.

Jasongd: Thank you and back at ya.

Guest:I know but let's not rush things, He still has a lot of work to do before he moves out, Not yet I have way too much for them to do before they grow up. Don't worry things will be different, I have a lot more to work with and he is real don't ruin it for other people.

Guest: Guess again! XP

Guest: Thank you I will. Who knows what the future will hold. I will do my best.


	10. Chapter 10

Ronaldo was in his room watching tv when he heard a knock on the door, he looked up and saw his older sister came in. She was wearing a t-shirt and boxers as she sat down next to him

"Hey bro can we talk?" She asked

"Sure, what do you want to talk about." He asked

"Well as you know, I'm going to be graduating in a few months and as you know Loki is going to be moving up here to attend Fairway University." She said

"Yeah." He said

"And we've been talking about you and Linka." She said, Ronaldo then looked at his sister with worry. "Well, we think that the whole long distance thing isn't for you guys." She said

"Are you saying we should break up!" He asked.

"What! No no, not at all." She said with a sheepish smile "Well it not yet determined, but we're thinking about having Linka move down here with Loki, so you two can have more time together isn't that great?!" She asked Ronaldo was silent, as he looked at his sister, sure it would be nice to have Linka by his side, but asking her to leave her home and family for him that's just too much for the boy.

"Ronnie are you okay?" Bebe asked

"Yeah, I just…"

"I know it's a lot to take in, much to think about but were just thinking about it's not confirmed or anything, I just thought I should tell you." She said as she got up and left.

"(sigh) This sounds great, but I don't want Linka to just toss everything away for me, but having her here would make things easier for me…" He soon starts to blush and smiled pervertedly, he then started to chuckle. "Thinking naughty thoughts?" Ronaldo then looked at the window and saw Nikki.

"S'up Nic, haven't seen you in awhile." He said.

"Yeah, i've been a little preoccupied wanna hang?" She asked as the two of them headed out the window, just as he did his computer started to ring.

-Meanwhile-

Linka and Kat were on her computer trying to call Ronaldo, but he wasn't picking up.

"Dang must be busy, oh well come on Kat let's go see Claire I thinks she free." She said.

"I'll catch up, I need to use the bathroom." She said as she went down the hall as she did he overheard, Loki in his room, she peek in and saw him talking on his phone.

"Bebe, have you told him?" He asked "No I haven't told her, but I think she might be like Ronaldo. Yes I want them to be happy too, but keep in mind they are still kids." Loki said.

"Interesting." Kat whispered.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked "Yeah understable but we'll have to be more careful next time. ALright I love you too." Loki then hangs up and leaves his room as he was gone, Kat came out of the bathroom.

"I wonder what that was about?" Kat asked as she saw Linka coming out of her room.

"Hey Kat, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep, hey on the way there why don't you tell me about this Ronnie." She asked

"Alright, but if you meet him he prefers Ronaldo, he only lets me call him Ronnie." Linka explained

"Oh I don't think that'll be a problem for me, I'm quite persuasive nowadays." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Linka said as she left.

"Oh, I'm working on it." She said.

"What was that?" Linka asked as she turned to her.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she followed her "friend".

-Meanwhile-

Ronaldo and Nikki were sitting at the fountain snacking on ice cream.

"So Nikki, what did you really want to talk about?" Ronaldo asked

"I'm that easy to read?" She asked with a smirk.

"It's about Kat, isn't it?" He asked as he lets the popsicle stick hanging from his mouth.

"I just don't trust her, she just doesn't seem like the type to hang out with you without a reason." Nikki said.

"Oh come I'm very likable." He said

"Dude your cute, that why I'm hanging with you, You a good skater that's why Casey is hanging with you, and you eat a lot more than Sameer, so he hangs out with you, we all have our reasons but that Kat girl she hangs with you like the way I do, but like your girlfriend as well." She explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"She basically wants to do the things you and your girlfriend are doing, but seeing how dense you are you wouldn't know it." She said as she finished her popsicle.

"What don't be crazy, she a little flirty but that's it, plus I can't hurt Linka, we know each other to well for me to just leave her." He said

"Keep in mind we're still kids, so our feelings can change." She said

"Well, mine won't I can guarantee that." He said. Nikki then chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"Wanna bet?" She said as she walked away with her hands in her pocket. Ronaldo then wiped his cheek and began to think.

"It's just Nikki being Nikki." He said as he got up from his spot and headed home.

-Meanwhile-

Linka, Kat, and Clare were hangout laughing at something on t.v as they did Linka excused herself to use the bathroom, but as she did Kat looked at Clare.

"So Clare tell me what do you know about her boyfriend?" She asked

"Well, he can be nice when he wants to." She said

"Oh was there something wrong before?" Kat asked

"Well he used to pull pranks on Linka, that is until that day." She said

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well long story short, Linka socked him in the eyes and he kissed her." She explained.

"Really? So bold." She said with a smirk.

"I know right…" the girls then looked up and saw Linka. "...The jerk took my first kiss and just like that I had a new outlook on the guy, it wasn't until our forced date is when I fell for him, later on, we had our first date and became official, it's hard to do the long distance but when I do see him, I make to makes it memorable.

"I'll say." Clare whispered, Linka then kicked her knee, making the young girl grab the place she kicked.

"So what do you girls want to do now?" Linka asked

"How about we head to the comic shop, there is a new issue of Lady Ace Savvy out, this is the conclusion where Lady Ace finishes off BlackJack." Linka explained.

"As much as I would love too, Linka I got to head back my mom is almost done with what she had to do." She said as she got up and headed towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, if your ever in the city look me up and I'll give you a tour of my favorite places there." She said as she left.

"Wait did she say the city?" Linka asked.

* * *

Doritopaw101: Welcome back to the internet and I'm glad your enjoying the story

Guest: I never said that. I can't make promises but it's coming just be a little more patient with me. Your welcome.

Zoryan El Muerto: Oh dear indeed.

Jasongd: Thank you

Crazymancody895: I never said she was pregnant only implied that she was.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late at night Ronaldo was laying in bed, his breath heaving and his legs up as he rubbed his cock, but he soon stops knowing he wasn't going to get off.

"Great!" He said as he then grabs his phone and stared at it, he wanted to call Linka, but she's probably asleep, she then thinks about Bebe and Loki's idea about her and Loki moving down to the city the more he thought about it the more he gave into the idea. He then laid back down and started to think about the possibilities.

"Yo Linka you here?" Ronnie asked, just then Linka came out wearing nothing but her red panties.

"I'm here, but I want you on my bed." She said as she went back to her bedroom and Ronaldo followed, Linka then pushed her significant other on the bed, Linka then placed her hand his bulge and she used her free hand on his cheek and caressed it. She then gave him a kiss as she pulled the zipper down on his pants and pulled out his erection and started jerking him off, Ronaldo's head fell back as her soft hands moved up and down on his dick.

"You like the way my hands fell Ronnie?" She asked

"Oh god yes." He said, he soon felt her hand leave and was replaced by the wet orifices that was her mouth, as she started sucking him, Ronaldo was in heaven as her soft wet velvet mouth, the tip of his rod feeling the back of her throat, Ronaldo soon thrust into her shooting his cum down her throat.

Ronaldo soon shot up in his bed, he looked at the sticky hands.

"Great." He said as he got up and headed to towards the bathroom. To cleanup

-Meanwhile-

Linka was lying in bed her shirt lifted up and held with her teeth, her right hand fingered her womanhood while her other hand pinched her nipple.

"Mmm, harder Ronnie!" She moaned quietly as she flipped to her stomach and continued to finger herself. She then tensed up and started to shake her legs soon sild under the blanket breathing heavily.

"I miss you, Ronnie." She said. "I want to do more than just oral stuff." She said, she then sits up and pulls out her phone she wanted to call her Ronnie but he might be asleep she sighed as she laid down with a huff.

"What's going on with me, i can't stop doing this but it's not enough." She said. "Maybe, it's time to go further, but what if he's not ready?" She said. She then knew what she had to do but she'll deal with it in the morning.

-The Next morning-

Linka stretch from her rest, she hopped out of bed, but noticed a slight breeze she looked down and noticed her panties down her ankles as she pulled them up she heard the sound of banging doors and yelling, she knew if this what she wanted then she has to do it now, as she left her room, she went into the line and found her brother Loki, she went up to him and pulled on arm.

"Hey sis what's the matter?" He asked as Linka pulled him into her room and closed the door.

"Okay Loki what i'm about to say may sound weird, but I've been thinking of about your offer." She said

"What offer?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"About living with you in the city." She said, Loki just looked at his sister with a concerned look.

"Are you sure, cause I wouldn't mind taking you with me, but are you really sure that you want to?" He asked.

"(sigh) I don't know, I mean I want to go and spend time with my boyfriend but I don't want to leave the others or my friends." She said with a groan, she said as she sat down next to her brother

"Linka, you have plenty of time to decide to come with me or not, it's best not to rush things okay." He said, Loki then place a hand on her back. "You must really love Ronaldo." Loki said making his sister blush.

"Well, I mean… it's all your fault ya'know." She said

"Yeah yeah, I know you play that "my fault" excuse when you can't admit your feelings." He said as he got up. "Linka, i'm not going to force you and you shouldn't force yourself to make a life-altering choice." He then kissed her forehead. "Give it more time, you only got till the end of summer." He said. As the two left and headed into the shorter line.

-Later That Day-

Linka was walking down the halls with Clare as she discussed her recent session with Dr. Lopez, it wasn't until Clare asked a question that Linka started to listen.

"Link!" Clare said

"Huh, what?" She said

"You okay girl? You seem distant something on your mind?" She asked

"Clare, I need to know, were best friends right?" She asked

"Of course we are." Clare said.

"And would you be okay if I just so happened move oo the city, you wouldn't freak out right?" She asked

"Oh I think I would freak out, but I would accept it." She said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She said as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close. She then stared at Clare and the two smiled.

"Whatever you choose I'll support you, you know that." She said

"Thank you, Clare." She said as they hugged.

-Later In the City-

Ronaldo was walking down the halls of his school when saw Kat talking with his gang.

"Hey, guys." He said as they fist bumped and high fived each other. "So what are you guys up too?" He asked

"Oh Kat was telling us about a new arcade opening up after school and we're going to head there, you want in or is your girlfriend going to keep your attention?" Cassy asked

"No, I'll be there just got call my mom about it." Ronaldo said

"Cool, send you the details later." Nikki said as the bell rings. The groups soon headed their separate ways.

-Afterschool-

Ronaldo was on his way home to get ready for the outing, as he entered the apartment he was bombarded with the scent of his Abuelita's home cooking.

"Oh Niño, welcome home, I'm just making an afterschool snack." She said

"Your not going overboard again are you?" He asked.

"I just want to make sure that your kids are well fed, I mean look at Bebe, she has no meat on those bones, men like thick girls just look at Carlota and Me." She said as she puts her hands on her hips. "Men love thick girls with nice birthing hips." She said

"C' mon, Grandma, that not true." He said as he grabbed an apple.

"Ronaldo, you know I'm never wrong." She said waving her spoon. Ronaldo then walked up to his grandma.

"I know." He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Your always right." He said, also I'm meeting up with some friends in a little bit, so can I have a quick snack?" He asked

"Sure thing!" She said as she gave him a plate and sat him down and started piling on the food.

-Later-

Ronaldo was walking down the sidewalk hand on his stomach.

"Dang Ablula, I said not to go overboard." He said as he saw Kat.

"Hey Kat, where are the others?" He asked

"They already went inside, I decided to wait for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said as the two entered.

-Hours Later-

Ronaldo was heading back to his home all tuckered out as he headed into the bodega and found his grandpa.

"Hey, Gramps," Ronaldo said as he rested on the counter.

"Hey Ron, how was your little outing." He asked

"It was great, Kat and I made high scores on all the games, I would have gotten something to eat if Abulia didn't stuff me earlier." He said.

"I see that you and your friends had fun." He said

"Actually it was just me and Kat." Ronaldo admitted grabbing a popsicle.

"Oh?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, she thought everyone was inside since she was the last to arrive, but I guess they had other things to do." He said as he headed back to the apartment.

"Hmm, I smell gossip." He said with a smile

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: When does it ever?

Jasongd: Thank you

Tristen: Thank you

Guest: Thank you I try to keep it interesting,Thank you for liking my story and your forgiven. And nope I don't wear shorts don't got the legs for it

* * *

Hey so the next chapter is going to be the deciding point for Linka I will post a poll soon Will Linka move to the city or will she stay in Royal Woods (keep in mind one ages them up and the other will contune as kids) chose wisely


	12. Chapter 12

Okay okay now before you get on my ass for lying lets me explained I was going to post this on wednesday, but my family wanted to go out for dinner and I had to work all day Thursday so forgive me for the delay.

With 20 voters 13 saying yes and 7 saying no and 4 that said that they didn't care it look like Linka will move to the city.

* * *

Linka was in class tapping a pencil on her desk as Mr. Johnson was writing on the board, but Linka couldn't care she was still debating whether or not to leave her home.

"Should I go, I want to be with Ronnie I'm scared of leaving my friends. It's only a three-hour drive, to see my friends and family, but…"

"Mrs. Loud!" Linka looked up and saw Mr. Johnson standing over her.

"Care to speak what's on your mind? After class." He said as he returned to the chalkboard, Linka then dropped her head on the desk.

-Later-

Linka was standing in front of Mr, Johnson's desk as he sighed.

"Okay Ms. Loud, what's on your mind? You seem distracted." He said.

"Sorry, there is a lot on my mind." She said

"Well, what is on your mind?" He asked

"(Sigh) Well, recently I have been thinking about moving to the city with my brother after the summer." She said

"Why would you want to do that for?" He asked.

"Because I want to be with Ronaldo, but I don't want to leave my family." She said

"Well, I must say your in a pickle aren't you?" He asked

"Yeah, I love my family and I love… being with Ronaldo, but…"

"Linka calm down, look I'm sure that Mr. Santiago would be happy to be with you, but what do you want?" He asked

"I don't know, all these feelings are just swirling around in my head, I just want to know what to do, I want somebody to tell me what to do!" She asked

"Well Linka, you can't expect someone to tell you what to do, this is a very big discussion your making and it has to be your choice whether you want to go or not." He said

"I know that, but…"

"Linka, you are a smart girl and I know you'll do what makes you happy." He said. Linka then sighed and left the classroom.

-In the City-

Ronaldo was in the park, with his best friend Syd Chang, a young lady with a lot of energy.

"Man I can't wait to see this new Twelve is Midnight music video, I hear that it is going to be…" Syd soon stopped as she noticed her friend not paying attention. "Hey, Ron you okay?" She asked

"Huh? Ye-yeah i'm fine, just got a lot on my mind right now." He said

"Like what, Carl broke your skateboard again, Bebe got even more stuck in the dairy case, Sergio buys even more junk on tv?" She asked

"No, Yes and kinda, but it's about my girlfriend." He said

"(GASP) You have a girlfriend!" Syd asked

"Didn't I tell you about Linka?" He asked

"Yeah, but I assumed she was just a friend." She said

"Well she was but we made it official a while back and now she wants to move down here." He said

"That sounds awesome!" She said. "Does she like animals?"

"She practically lives with a bunch of them." Ronaldo jokes. "By that I mean she has like ten brothers in all."

"Wow, that must be a handful." She said

"You have no idea." He said. "But the thing is I kinda don't want her to leave her family for me." He said. "Sure it would be awesome to hang out with her again, her moving down here it's just..." Ronaldo sighed.

"Hey guy, don't be sad you know maybe it'll be awesome for her to be here, you can show her the ins and outs of the city and I can finally have a girlfriend to talk to besides Nikki." Syd said.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about it." He said

"Oh sorry, my bad." She said the two soon laughed, his phone started to ring. He looked and saw Kat's picture. She then picked up.

"Hello? Hey Kat, yeah… yeah alright." He said.

"Got to head to Kat's place she needs some help with something."

"Hmm, you and Kat seem to be getting pretty close." Syd said.

"It's not like that, she justs a friend that gives me relationship advice." He said

"You sure?" She asked

"Trust me, I'm not doing anything but hanging out with Kat, you can come with if you want." He offered.

"I would but I promise I'd bring Adelaide to the park for a playdate." Sid said

"Alright, see ya at home." Ronaldo said as he left.

-At Kat's-

Ronaldo was moving a bed across Kat's room, Kat need his help to move some stuff around.

"Thanks for doing this, I really needed to remodel." Kat said

"No problem, but don't you think you could help?" He asked

"What the matter can't a big strong man push a little bed?" She asked

"Little! This is the type of bed that a rich girl would sleep in!" He complained

"True, but think of it this way, the stronger you get the more you can hold your little girlfriend, just think about you two are just standing she wants to taste that little stick of your but you want a taste of her so…" Ronaldo then thought about and a dumb grin grew on his face and a noticable erection.

"You may want to do something about that." Kat joked as Ronldo looked down and covered himself. "Or do you want me to take care of it?" She asked as she got Ronaldo then backed away.

"No no It'll go down, let's just finish this." He said as he continued pushing the bed, leaving Kat a little disappointed.

-Later that night-

Linka was eating with her family each was in their own little conversation, that is until Rita caught her daughters attention.

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked

"No just doing some thinking." She said

"Is it about Loki's offer?" the table then went silent.

"Yeah, i've been thinking about that." She said. "And I think that I know my answer, but I just don't know how to tell you guys." She said

"Well whatever choice you make dear will support you in anyway possible , isn't that right Lynn." Rita asked

"Of course, just as long as it's not crazy then I'm all for it." He said.

"Well then… I want to move in with Loki when he moves to the city to be with Ronnie." She said.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that!" Lynn said.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I love Ronnie and I want to make things work out with him and this long distant thing is just not enough." Linka said

"But sweetie…"

"It's only three hours away, I'll continue my education and you don't have to worry about me cause Loki said the Cassagrande's could help take care of me when he's out late." Linka said

"I… I don't know are you sure that you want to leave?" Lynn asked

"Yes I do, I still love you guys but…"

"Linka! It's okay." Rita said

"What!" Said the boys

"Oh come on Lynn, Ronnie is a one-in-a-lifetime guy kinda like you Lynn and I don't think that Linka should be forced to be so far from him." Rita said

"But my little girl."

"Is growing up and we need to accept that, besides she a smart girl." She said. "And if something happens she can come back anytime." Rita said as she gave her daughter a wink.

"You sure you want to do this Linka?" Lynn asked

"Yes I do." Linka said

"Well then I guess we have a lot of planning do huh?" Lynn sr. said as the table got into an uproar.

* * *

Zoryan El Muerto: She will and if it fails she can always come back to royal woods

Shiranai Atsune: Sorry more people want her to move the city

Akoslows: Yes? Well it the age where they start to explore and discover their bodies

Tristen: You got your wish

Jasongd: Thank you so much

Guest #1: Well you were wrong, I might not watch it but I do have a plan for a Spongebob fic

Blackwolfsirius1: That might be hard since Ronaldo moved the city

Legoboyaz1: It's a possibility

Tristen: She will

Guest #2: I thought about making a genderbent version of Syd but i decided to keep her a girl I like the character as is

Guest #3: I'm glad you thinks so but they are more than just friends in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Linka was in her room laying on her bed texting Clare, when she got a video call, from Ronaldo. She answered and saw a dark screen

"Uh, Ronnie?" She asked.

" _Shh."_ He said. _"Not so loud! Loud, I'm hiding._ "He said

"Hiding from what?" She asked

" _Bebe told everyone that you're moving down here and now Carlota is trying to get me to wearing some dumb dress shirts."_ He said

"Aww, what's the matter, don't want to look good for me?" She teased.

" _I do but Carlota is insane when it comes to this type of stuff."_ He said.

"I know how you feel, Loni can be the same way." She said

" _But I am excited for you to move up here after the summer."_ He said.

" _Ronaldo! Where are you? We still need to get you fitted for your pants!"_ Carlota called out.

" _Got to go Lame-o, there are only so many places I can hide."_ He said.

"Alright later Ronnie, I love you." Linka said.

" _I l-."_

" _There you are!"_ Ronaldo then hangs up, she then hangs up and tossed the phone away she then hugged her pillow, she then looked in her drawers and smiled. She then pulled out a lacy thong and smiled.

"I can't wait either Ronnie." She said

 _-With Ronaldo-_

He was standing in front of Carlota's mirror arms and legs spread out. Carlota measuring him.

"Are we almost done here?" He asked

"Almost, got to have my little cousin looking his best for his girlfriend." She said.

"I know, but this is a little much." He said

"Speaking of a little much, what about you and this Kat?" Carlota asked

"What about her?" He asked

"Well, you seem to be a little close to her." She said

"Were just friends, plus I have Linka, I'm not a scumbag." He said

"I'm just saying, she's cute and available, you have some similar interests, plus it's pretty obvious you two have been doing some X-rated stuff." She said

"W-What?" He asked

"Oh please, the way you been looking at my panties, the way Roberta has been acting and the fact that you forget who does laundry on Tuesday, (shudder) so many crusty socks." Carlota said

"Is there a point?" Ron asked with a deep blush

"Just be careful, I don't think Kat is going to be happy with this sudden change in your life." She said

"Oh, what do you know." He said

"Oh, you sweet naive boy." She said as she continued his fitting.

 _-Later-_

Ronaldo was heading to his room after a nice shower as he did he heard Bebe in her room.

" _Yes I know, it's a stretch but it's what we can afford my Abuela can only do so much as the building manager. I'll try, love you too."_ She then hangs up and sighs.

"Hey sis you okay?" Ronaldo asked

"I'm good, just having some problems finding a place for Loki and Linka, but it's been hard there aren't many rooms here and if we did two bedrooms would be expensive.

"Well since you guys are the ones moving out why not let Linka have your old room, I mean you only need one bedroom right?" Ronnie said. "Plus your responsible adults, I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if you live with him." He said

"You know what, your right were responsible adults we can… wait a minute are you just saying that so that you can get Linka to move in here?" She asked

"What no, no… well maybe." He said with a blush, plus a nervous chuckle.

"Look, baby bro, I know that you two have a strong relationship, but you better make sure that relationship is PG only, especially when she's here." Bebe said.

"What's the worse thing you'll think I'll do?" He asked

"Well from what Carlota told me, everything." She said.

"W-What are you talking about and what are you talking to Carlota about my relationship?" He asked.

"Ronnie, Look what you and Linka do in private is none of my business but it will if you think about doing anything that might hurt her in any way, will me hurt you and then Loki will hurt you much worse." Bebe threated, making the boy gulp.

 _-In Royal Woods-_

Linka was in the living room reading to Leon, when she heard Loki calling her.

"Wait here Leon, got to see what he wants." She said as her baby brother pouts.

"Loki, I'm reading to Leon what the matter is?" She asked

"I need to talking to you." He said as he sat on Loni's bed and pats the spot next to him. Linka then joined her brother.

"So since you are moving with me to city, while I'm studying we need to make things clear, while I may be busy with school, don't think you'll be alone all the time, Bebe will be talking with her mom and grandparents to become your legal guardians and get you enrolled in school over there, but don't…

"Oh, would you relax you don't need to worry about me too much, I'm a pretty smart girl." She said

"Still were just a little concern seeing as how you'll be living under the same roofs as Ronaldo and I'm just a little concerned." He said

"Says the guy who was almost a father." She said

"Fair point, but…" Linka then stops him.

"Bro, have a little faith if things get weird I'll go to either have one of the girls over there take care of it, but you don't have to worry about anything." She said.

"Okay, but if things go bad, I'm sending you back here got it." He said

"Got it." She said. Just then Lexx and Leif came in.

"Loki! Can you tell Leif to give back the keys to my car!" Lexx yelled

"I told you I'll give them back when I get my backscratcher back!" Leif yelled.

"I told you it's my scepter!" He yelled back the twins then started fighting each other. Loki then sighed as he tried to break them up.

"Sure won't miss that." She said as she went back to read to Leron

 _-Meanwhile-_

Sid was sitting in her room watching a random video when she heard a knock on her window.

"Ron?" She asked as she went to the window and saw Katharine. "Oh hey Kat, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you want to hang-out." She asked with a smile.

"Sure, but should we get Ron first?" She asked, Kat then stopped her.

"No, I was wondering if you and I can talk." She said

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" She asked

"Well, maybe you can tell me more about Ron's girlfriend." She asked with a smile.

* * *

Guest# 1: Thanks for the wishes and yes it was good.

Tristen: OR! I did a poll and the majority voted for Linka to move to the city. But I'm glad you're happy.

Guest# 2: That's what you think, I thought about I like Sid as a girl plus it kinda balances things out, Yes she will.

Guest# 3: Already decided.

Jasongd: Thanks

Zoryan El Muerto: Yes she did, she won't… probably. Well, she may be right but then again just because a cat looks sly doesn't mean she can't be trusted. Nobody indeed.

Guest# 4: Well majority rules, Thank you for reading, That's not what I was aiming for but to each their own, I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

Linka was packing the rest of her stuff, into vanzila the day has come, she, Loki graduated a few days ago and the loud family threw a huge party for him and Linka, but she mostly spent it on getting things ready.

"Okay that should be the last of it." She said as she lugs another suitcase into the back of the Van. She then went back inside and joined her friends and family.

"Linka there you are!" Clare called out as she went up to her. "Listen since you're moving away do you think I can have a memento?" She asked

"Clare, its not like I'm moving to another state, it's just a three-hour drive, in a different city away from by best friend!" The two then hugged and started crying. "Don't worry, I'll come visit during the holidays and… and I'll also come to your birthday and all of your graduations!" Linka said

"Me too!" Clare cried.

"Linka your not leaving until tomorrow." Loki said.

"I know but still!" The girls cried as the hugged each other tighter.

"Come on, let's go hang out before you have to leave." She said. The two then left the party to hang out.

"So Loki, you heading off to college, it seems like… yesterday your were… needing…" Lynn then started to cry as he hugged his son, Loki then cried as he hugged him back.

"Don't worry Dad, we will stop by when we can okay." Loki said.

"I know its just so hard to see any of my children go!" Lynn cried as he hugged him tighter.

"Come on lets enjoy the party, before I ruin it!" He weaped

-Meanwhile-

Ronaldo and Sid were hanging outside the apartment listening k-pop just enjoying the day.

"So you excited?" Sid asked

"About what?" He asked

"Linka and her brother are moving down here tomorrow, you'll finally get to be with your loving girlfriend." She said.

"I know I'm actually kind of nervous, but I have to be on my best behavior and I really don't want to mess anything up." He said.

"Then might I suggest that you spend a little less time with Kat." She said.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning her, we are just friends and nothing more or less." He said

"I'm just saying she seems very close to you and kind of clingy." She said

"People could say the same thing about you and me." He said

"Ron.." Sid groaned

"Like I told Nikki, don't worry she is just a friend, and when Linka get here I'll introduce her as my girlfriend and will all be friends, simple as that." He said with confidence.

legoboyaz1: Most likely not

Tristen: She Is

Zoryan El Muerto: We all do, but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Guest: I'm glad too, and I'm more of a Christmas man myself. And yes she is… until the writers make her annoying.

Doritopaw101: Thank you and I will.

Jasongd: Thank you.

Shiranai Atsune: Yay indeed.

Tristen: No I don't think so.

Jaloon: No not as long as I live it won't die and I will.

Tristen: No you did.


	15. Chapter 15

It was nighttime and Rolando was in his room watching tv, till he heard a tap on his window, he looked over and smiled at his surprise guest.

"Looks like my Christmas Angel arrived." He said as he saw Linka Loud, wearing an orange jacket leather skirt with black leggings. She soon hops into the boy's room.

"Hey Snow Angel." Ronaldo said.

"Hey yourself, Hot Coco." She said as she got on his lap, cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

-Few Months Ago-

Ronaldo was sitting in the living room watching Adios, Ana, Adios, when he heard honking, he looked out the window and saw a moving truck and Vanzilla. Ronaldo then ran out of the apartment and down the stairs as he left the building he found Loki and Bebe hugging.

"I missed you so much Babe." Loki said

"Me too, i'm so glad that you guys are here!" Bebe said.

"Hey Loki! You want to help me or do you want to suck face with your girlfriend?" Linka asked.

"Well I think you might want someone else want to help you." Bebe said as she pointed at a certain latino standing behind her, Linka looked back and smiled as she jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh, I can get used to this." He said. He then felt a chill as he looked at Loki who gave him a death stare. The boy soon let's go.

"So what apartment complex are you in?" Ronaldo asked, Linka then looked back and stared at Loki with an annoyed look.

"Yeah Bro, where are we living?" She asked, Loki then got nervous.

"Um well Bebe and I- haven't finalized a place to live yet, so we will be living here for a while." Loki said with a nervous smile.

"But what about this other stuff?" Ronaldo asked

"They will be in storage for the time being." Loki said.

"Yeah, these two love birds didn't think it through! Sorry for the intrusion." Linka said

"Don't worry about it, Ablula would love to cook for more people." Ron said

"Speaking of which I could really use something to eat." Linka added.

"Well, Ablula should have something for you." He said.

"Lead the way, Linka." She said as the two went inside.

-Later-

Linka was lying in Ron's bed nursing her stomachache.

"How did you get used to this?" Linka said

"Who said that I have." Ronaldo added. "I'm still surprised Bebe and the others are still thin, well except for Carlota as you can see from her thighs."

"You think I'll have thick tighs like that?" Linka asked

"If you keep eating Abulea's cooking." He joked. "But you know I'm glad you are here now we can make this relationship really work and people won't question me anymore." He said

"Uh-huh great." She said, Ronaldo, looked back and saw Linka had fallen asleep he then gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room. As he walked down the hall he overheard Bebe talking to Loki.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Loki asked

"It'll be fine, Aubleo already agreed to let you work in the bodega so you can pay off your apartment." Bebe informed.

"It's not that, it's about Linka, I was really hoping that she would stay behind everyone was really worried about her and if I'm busy who's going to look out for her?" He asked

"Ronnie will, you know how close those two are." She insured.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about, what if they get too close?" He asked

"Loki-boo, you are worrying too much I'm sure that he won't do anything." Bebe said.

"He better not. I don't want to hurt the little guy but I will." He said.

"Not if I hurt him first." She said.

" _Gee no pressure, they act like parents than anything else."_ Ronaldo thought. _"Don't worry I won't do anything hurt her._

As the months passed Linka and Loki got used city life a lot quicker then they thought. Linka and Sid became really good friends, of course Ronaldo was finally able to clear things up with Kat, afterwords Linka and Loki were able to move into a small apartment up the street. Now it was Christmas and almost everyone was out of the apartment Rosa and Hector took the boys to see Santa in the new Superstore across the street, Frida and Carlos took Carlota downtown to do some last-minute shopping and Bebe went out with Loki for a date. Leaving Ronnie all alone, well almost alone.

-Present-

Linka and Ronnie were still lip-locked, the two then parted, but as Linka looked at her boyfriend, he saw that he was holding back a laugh.

"What's wrong! Did I do something weird?" She asked

"Hot Coco?" He snickered, Linka blushed and pushed him back.

"W-Well you called me Snow Angel and I had to think of something." She said. "Why did you think I kissed you, so that you didn't laugh."

"Well so much for that." He said "But I wouldn't mind that kiss again." Linka smiled as she bends over and kisses him, as she did, Ronaldo lifted his hand and placed it on her butt, Linka soon stops the kiss.

"S-Sorry too far?" He asked

"I think we're way beyond too much." She said as she took off her jacket to reveal her sleeveless orange blouse, She then grabbed his hand placed it on her chest. "Shall we continue where we left off?" She asked, Ronnie soon nods.

When Linka and Loki moved down here the moment they think that they had a moment alone together they would try to recreate their first time, but something would always get in the way. The first time Rosa almost caught them while she was cleaning, the second time, they had to babysit Carlitos. Sometimes either Bebe or Loki would check up on them but not this time.

Currently, Ronnie was kissing on Linka's neck while rubbing her chest. Linka's soft moans filled his ears, the two then let's go of each other and looked at each.

"So what do you want to do this time?" The boy asked

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well so far, you sucked me off, sat on my face and gave me a tug, don't you think its time to do something else?" He asked

"Well, what did you have in mind?" She whispered as she kissed his earlobe, making him shudder.

"Well, I was thinking that we could…" Before he could ask, something or someone tapped on the window. The two looked over and saw Kat waving. Ronaldo then pushed Linka off and went to the window.

"Hey Kat. W-What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Yeah, Kat?" Linka asked with slight annoyance.

"I thought I visit my favorite couple." She said.

"Great, isn't that great Linka?" Ronnie asked, Linka then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Linka said as she got off the bed. "I'm going to get something to drink you guys want anything?" She asked.

"I'll take an orange soda." The boy said

"Same." Kat said. Linka then left the room giving Kat a chance to get close to Ronnie.

"Kat what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just getting comfortable." She then rested her leg over his, giving him a good look at her underwear, Ronaldo tried not to look, but Kat turned his head to face her.

"Your so cute flustered." She said. "Well… would you like to see more?" She asked as she lifted her skirt a bit. Ronaldo was about to say something till someone cleared her throat, Ronaldo looked back and saw Linka holding drinks.

"Having fun with my boyfriend?" She asked.

"L-Linka it's not what it looks like!" He said.

"What are you talking about, Kat just loves teasing boys, she used to do it to my brothers all the time." She said as she hands them the drinks.

"Well it worked on most of your brothers, except that sporthead and goth boy." She stated.

"Well it was still funny to see." Linka said as she sat next to Ronnie and pulled him close. "Of course those tricks wouldn't work on you right Ronnie?" She asked

"Of course not!" He said.

"Don't lie. I can see you all flustered." Kat said the girls laughed and Ronnie blushed even more. The three then started chatted for a while, afterward, Kat was about to head out but before she left she puts down a little box on his bed and left. As she did, Ronnie and Linka were about to finished where they left off, but they heard the door rattling.

"Crap!" Ronnie said as he took Linka's hand and ran back to his and closed the door.

"Man that was…"

"Close?" The two then looked back and saw Loki on Ronaldo's bed.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Linka asked nervously.

"We were coming back to check on you two." Bebe said as she opened the door.

"Come on Linka, time to go." Loki said as he climbed out the window.

"Okay, see ya later Ronnie." Linka said as she kissed his cheek and left with her brother.

"Your playing a dangerous game, bro do you honestly think that Loki will leave his sister alone with a boy, let alone you?" She asked.

"I'm trustworthy!" He said.

"Sure you are and i'm still a virgin." Bebe said as she left, Ronnie then sat down on his bed but as he did, he felt something he pulled it out and saw a warpped gift. He opened it and blushed as he closed it.

"Yeah like i'm going to use this!" He said as he puts the box into his drawers.

-Later That Night-

Ronaldo was in his bed asleep he was tossing and turning, he soon heard a knock on the window, he sat up.

"Sid, it's only two in the morning." He said

" _Nice try, guess again."_ Ronnie than got out of bed and looked out the window and saw Linka. He then opened the window, Linka crawled in

"Linka? W-What are you doing here, dressed light that?" Ronaldo asked. As he looked her up and down, she was wearing a large tranch coat.

"I thought I would give you your gift a little early to open." She said as she opened it to reveal a orange bra and panty set with white stocking with an orange bow on the rim. Ronaldo was amazed at what he saw, and he liked it. Linka then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. Ronaldo then wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other on her exposed ass. Ronaldo broke the kiss to feel her exposed assets.

"I'm loving the thong." Ronaldo said.

"Thank you, I was surprised that my mom let me get it." She said, "You mind letting me get comfortable?" She asked, Ronaldo than moved over and the two sat on the bed, Ronaldo then took her hand, Linka soon pushed Ronaldo on his back while she straddled on top of him. She then bends down and the two looked at each other. Ronaldo then pulled her down letting their chests rest on one another his, they shared another loving kiss, Linka soon started to pull her lovers shirt, she then leaves trails of kisses down his chin to his neck and stopping around his chest, she then started to tease him by licking and playing with his nipples, making he hiss in pleasure.

"Kinky aren't you?" She asked as she started to suck on it leaving a red mark, she then went back to his neck and left her mark on him.

"Do you have to leave hickies?" He asked.

"Why are you embarrassed of them?" She asked.

"Well no, it's just that my family might think there are mosquitoes and "cleanse" my room again." He said. Which made Linka then giggles and kisses him.

"Don't worry, I won't leave "big" marks." She said as she slid down to his pants and started to massage his bulge. "But i'm sure that this will leave a big one on me." She said as she pulled down the zipper and pulled out his hardened member.

"Looks like I found my stocking stuffer." She said.

"Do you have to make puns?" He asked.

"Why not, I love your cinnamon stick." She said as she took a lick of the tip, making it twitch. "Especially when they have cream filling." She said she then sits up and was about to undo her bra, but Ronaldo held her hand.

"Actually, could you keep that on?" He asked with a blush. Linka then smiled and bends down again took his member and started sucking him off.

Ronaldo moaned as he felt his cock being pleasured, her soft tongue on Ronaldo's shaft the boy eyes roll into the back of his head, it was all the more pleasurable when she added her tongue licking the tip each time it popped out.

"Man that fells amazing." He said.

"Well then love this, Darling." She said. She then engulfed the tip into her mouth and started circling her tongue around the it, Ronaldo gasped as she did this action, he knew he wasn't going to last this long, so he just rest his hands on her head and forces her down as much as she can let and started thrusting his hips, Ronaldo soon reached his limit and released his sweet filling in her mouth, to which she gladly accepted. Linka then pulled off him slowly, making sure that she spill a drop.

"Tasty." She said. Ronaldo then removed himself from Linka and forced her on her back. Ronaldo then grabbed hips and placed his cock inbetween her legs Ronaldo saw the noticeable wet spot and gulped, he then poked at her sacraed garden, which made her moan.

"S-Sorry!" Ronaldo said

"It's okay, I'm fine." She said Ronaldo then pulled her panties off and inserted a finger in her, she moaned as she felt his rough finger going in and out of her slowly, he then extended his thumb and started to rub her clit.

"Oh god, don't stop!" She moaned, Ronaldo then retracted his fingers and replaced them with his tongue and started licking, Linka's legs were now twitching as she felt her lover's tongue on her sweet flower.

"Oh god, don't stop, please keep going!" She begged.

"Sorry, but I have another thing in mind." He said as she stood over her and aligned his cock with her womanhood.

"Wait!" She said as she pushed him away."

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Well we never went this far, I don't think i'm ready." She said

"We can stop if you want." He suggested. As he got away. Linka then grabbed his arm.

"No this is your gift, I want you to have me all of me." She said Ronaldo then kissed her.

"I think I love you even more." He said, he then remembered Kat's little gift. He reached for his dresser and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Why do you have that?" Linka asked.

"Well I thought, I should be ready for anything." He said, Linka didn't questioned it as she watched him put it on. He then aligned his cock with her womanhood  
"You ready?" He asked, Linka nods and he slides in, Linka covered her mouth to keep herself from moaning and Ronaldo bit his lip as he felt his girlfriends tight pussy grip him.

"Go slow!" Linka begged as Ronaldo started moving his hips keeping his balance his speed would increase gradually making sure she was enjoying it.

"Ahh-ahh, Linka you feel so good." Ronaldo then kissed her he soon nessled between her legs pushing himself deep, their chest connecting while his hands wrapped around her Linka returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his back, their lips never broke as Ronaldo used his hips to pleasure the woman he loves, Linka then broke the kiss and looked at Ronaldo, he soft hands cupping his cheeks while he moved her hips, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Ronnie." She said as she noticed that Ronaldo was speeding up, he was almost there he just needed that extra push. "Do it inside me!" Linka whispered, Ronnie soon lost all thought, he forgot that he was wearing a condom, he just let his lust control him.

"Linka!" He said, Linka then went back for another kiss to keep him quiet the two soon reached their limits and they both came at the same time, As Ronaldo "filled" her, the two were then breathing heavily and they looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Loser." Linka said

"Merry Christmas, Lame-o." He said as they shared another kiss.

-The Next Morning-

The Casagrande's along with The Changs and The Loud siblings were in the living room opening gift, but Linka had a huge smile. Loki noticed it.

"Hey sis you've been smiling all day did something happened?" He asked

"Oh, Ronnie just gave me the best gift ever." She said, Loki then looked down and saw a purple jacket in her hands.

"He just gave you his jacket." Loki said.

"Loki Bear, I was the same way when you gave me my werewolf sweater." Bebe said as she looked at brother. "And I'm sure Ronnie, loved his gift." She said with a wink. Ronaldo then looked away and blushed.

"He sure did." Linka said as she kissed his cheek.

"They sure are a cute couple." Rosa said as she hugged them.

* * *

Guest: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Shiranai Atsune: yey indeed. And thanks I found it online

Jasongd: Thanks

Tristen: You are welcome

Zoryan El Muerto: Yeah I know. You really should. Dude come on it's me, of course, he's going to do something stupid.


End file.
